


The Tempest's Void

by phlikk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, KOTET Spoilers, KotFE spoilers, Old Republic Era, Shameless Smut, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlikk/pseuds/phlikk
Summary: This fanfic is set within the current storyline of the game, but I have taken a few artistic liberties and also made a few changes for posterity. I have included dialogue from the game and all the credit for it goes directly to Bioware, EA, LucasArts, and other organizations related to SWTOR. I have always imagined Aixara as a rather complex character with the wisdom to know better, but the audacity to not care. She tends to wear her heart on her sleeve around a certain blonde-haired knockout and can’t quite remain composed. I hoped this story would delve into some of the more complex story line features, bloom a few bland areas, and add some much-needed passion to the fire raging between Lana and Aixara. Kudos to SWTOR as well for adding such breadth to their game. Love is life, and we could definitely use more! I also have tried to fix the comments section, I had restricted it during my editing phase, but now it won't allow me to change it to open comments. Fell free to leave them anyway!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a daring rescue and crashing into the swamps around Zakuul’s largest city, Aixara finds herself in need of a lot more than a hot meal. Had it really been five years?

Aixara felt sick. The carbonite had seeped into her wounds and ran like fire in her veins. Even though hours had passed since her favorite distraction had rescued her, she was reeling from the effects of the “cure” inside the dart she had been shot with. Dizzy and confused she sat by the lake in deep meditation. She wrapped the force around her in a swirling blanket, bathing herself in the healing powers of the light side of the force, trying desperately to regain her strength.

“It’s a freshwater spring. It should be safe for drinking.”

The comment seemed to echo, gently rousing Aixara from her trance. That voice was a beacon.

_Lana._

Shards of broken light danced playfully around the sith as she crouched next to the lake. Zakuulan bioluminescent plants sprawled along the cavern walls, casting a soft blue glow. The starfire beetles, aglow with their passions, hovered in the air. Never had Lana looked so beautiful to Aixara. Not even on Yavin 4 while she lay exposed and writhing in the back of a shuttle. She hadn’t changed much, save for appearances. She seemed more polished; more refined somehow.

The questions flowed from Aixara’s mind. Catching up on the happenings of the last five years wasn’t easy. There would be time, of course, but time is a precious commodity when being hunted by a rampaging emperor out for blood.

Lana did her best to paraphrase her answers and alleviate the stress in her voice as she described the various obscenities. She had much to tell Aixara, but most of it wasn’t useful to her. The woman needed intel, not emotions and stories.

“What about my team? My ship?”

“I have allies looking for them as we speak. With all of the chaos of the last few years though, it will take time to find them all. For now, we make do with ourselves, Koth, and HK.”

“As long as you’re here, there’s nothing we can’t handle.”

Already Aixara’s mind was filling with emotion, hoping the last five years had not changed the feelings Aixara knew Lana tried to bury. Lana was excellent at controlling her emotions, opting to twist them into tangles and knots deep within. She stored them all for battle, unleashing them in mighty waves to feed her fury.

“The feeling is mutual. It truly is a relief to see you again.”

Aixara let out a breath she’d held too long. She let her feelings of relief and hope extend around her, brushing Lana’s senses.

“Is that why you went through so much trouble to rescue me?”

“Before you were captured, you accomplished things no one else dared to attempt. You changed the galaxy more than once-and if things ever needed to change, now is the time.”

Lana shot a fierce glance, meeting Aixara’s eyes. The yellow glow piercing her very soul. _She knew._

“But… there is something else.” Lana said, shaking her head. “I’ve felt it since the moment I found you in carbonite. There’s a power in you, something new…it’s elusive, but I know it’s there.”

“I think you’re right, Lana. I think the emperor-Valkorion-is in my mind.”

Lana had turned away, but spun around to face Aixara, the pains of Ziost awash on her refined features.

“What?”

“After he died, there was a storm of energy…I barely even remember being thrown into the carbon freezing chamber. And then, while I was frozen, I saw things…dreamed about him, about everything that happened while I was gone.”

Aixara could feel Lana exploring her presence furious and forceful. She did not put up a fight, laying bare her mind at Lana’s feet. She needed Lana’s trust, and she had kept no secrets from her.  

“It can’t be. If he were controlling you, I’d know it. I certainly saw enough of it on Ziost.”

“I don’t think he is trying to control me…not directly anyway. He was trying to convince me to work with him.”

“Whatever he’s doing, we can be sure that he is always trying to deceive us somehow. I believe in you; and I appreciate your honesty. I’ll remain watchful for any influence he might have over you. For the time being though, we have no choice but to proceed.”

“What about the others?”

“They wouldn’t understand-and like you said, we really don’t know anything for sure yet. Let’s keep the matter between us for now.”

Aixara nodded as Lana’s head dropped, her frown analyzing some imagined issue with the harvester. “Lana?”

Her eyes rose instantly, “Yes, my lord?” Lana hid her own surprise at the trained reaction that sprang from her, but it did not slip past Aixara, who displayed a puzzled expression.

“There is no need for that anymore, I am not your better.”

“You _are_ my better.” Lana claimed as she lay the part she was holding to rest on a crate. A lighthearted smile surfaced on her cheeks, “But old habits can be silly that way.”

Aixara stared coldly as the smile faded away. Her mind was somewhere else entirely. Her head sank in contemplation, thoughts bounced around in her mind, refusing to submit to her normal disciplined structure.

“What is it?” Lana asked, worry once again plagued her mind. It had become a rather unwelcome companion as of late.

Aixara took a deep breath. “I know it’s been five years.” She closed her eyes for a pause, trying to calmly choose the right words to convey her concern. “For you.”

“But I was suspended. Lana…for me…I left you on Yavin 4 only a month ago.” She lifted her gaze, her ice blue eyes were soft and reverent. Desire pooling in her stomach like magma.

Lana steeled herself. Nearly 20 years of training and working with the Sith empire, command of Sith Intelligence, and saving the galaxy itself had given her a certain poise. The sith had a long tradition of giving in to passions and flings. It gave them strength. Sex was just sex, always had been. Actual love was an entity all its own, and its heavy price meant it was not taken lightly.  Lana had always strived for a cool composure. Letting her emotions show was a glaring sign to others that she lacked discipline. Her stoicism also gave her an edge. Even showing the smallest amount of anger or resolve sent everyone running to appease her.

No amount of barricading could save her. As soon as she met Aixara’s piercing gaze, every last brick in Lana’s walls dissolved to mere dust. Even after all this time, the look, THAT look, that _feeling_ was still present. Unchanged. Frozen in time, just like her lover was.

“And then all this... _mess_ happened. The carbonite, Valkorion, Koth…” Aixara trailed off, closing her eyes and letting her head fall for a few deep breaths. “Thank you for coming after me.”

Her eyes opened at last, rising to pierce Lana’s with renewed determination. “You said the galaxy needs me. Is that the _only_ reason you saved me?”

Lana stared at her feet. The slightest movement shook her head. She was still unwilling to admit, even to herself, that her selfish desires competed with the fate of the entire galaxy. Her judgement was severely impaired, and it had become costly on more than one occasion.

“Lana, is it still there? That fire you held for me?” Her hopeful voice shook as she took a step towards the trembling Sith, already sure of the answer waiting for her. “Does it still burn?”

“Yes.” Lana uttered quietly, firmly planting her feet into the ground, sure that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself if they moved.

“Then show me.” Aixara demanded. Her tone was urgent, voice barely audible as she stood nose to nose with Lana.

Lana leaned away, dropping her head to the side. Her breaths were heavy and forced, hands rested on her hips. “It’s just…”

“You’re hesitating, why are you hesitating?” Aixara’s voice called for justice, her eyes darting to snag Lana’s sight.

“It’s not whatever you’re thinking.” She said, finally lifting her eyes. “It’s just been so long, I don’t want it to all spill out at once.”

Aixara flashed a fierce look, half astonishment, half disgust. “Touch me dammit!” She yelled, grabbing Lana’s hand and ripping off her glove. She clenched the fingers together tightly in her own and pressed the back of the closed fist into her cheek. She held it there, rubbing it gently along, dropping slow, soft kisses on the skin. She finally turned Lana’s hand over, splaying it across her other cheek.

Lana stood stone still until Aixara opened her hand. She ran a thumb over her soft lips, catching on a kiss as she crossed the center. Her hand continued down her chin, grasping gently around her throat before drawing up into the deep red curls. A sharp inhale rose from the pulsing throat approaching her.

Aixara’s hands advanced longingly up Lana’s arms as they embraced. She unclasped the pauldrons in her way and rested her arms along her broad shoulders. One hand laced into the blonde hair and tugged her closer.

Lana ghosted her lips across Aixara’s cheek, settling lightly on her lips. “I missed you. Too much.” She sighed as her chest caved inward.

The kiss was electric. Years of pent up emotions swirled around the couple, energizing everything in a ten-meter radius. Aixara wrapped her hands around Lana’s head, relishing in her blonde locks. She made her intentions clear-taking a large handful of hair and pulling hard. She cornered Lana’s tongue with her own and ran her hand alongside her neck.

“I need you, Lana.” Her words trickled down Lana’s throat.

The statement was simple, but urgent. She knew Lana would give in. Despite burying her emotions, Lana always had a certain vulnerability about her, and she never was able to resist the inquisitor’s advances. A simple goodbye kiss on Yavin 4 lasted far too long. Then they shared another, and another. Lana’s trepidation was short lived, and Aixara spent nearly three hours in the back of a shuttle, exploring the landscapes under Lana’s tunic.

This time there was no hesitation, Lana waved a few fingers in the air and unhooked Aixara’s combat belt, dropping it on the ground. Aixara grinned outright as she replied in kind, and soon their lightsabers were buried together in a heap of discarded armor and inhibitions.

Aixara threw Lana to the ground, casting a blanket of energy beneath her. On top of her in an instant, she pinned her down. It had been far too long. She could barely contain the urgency welling inside her.

Lana worshipped Aixara’s body, wriggling and straining to touch everything she could reach.  The rush of memory washed over her as she nibbled on Aixara’s right ear. _How did she smell the same after being frozen so long? Mere fragrances cannot withstand that kind of trial_. Lana buried her face in Aixara’s hair. She drew a deep, slow breath. _Aurilian fruit; Aixara’s favorite_. The smell was almost as invigorating as consuming the fruit itself. Lana canted her hips up, but Aixara deftly dodged the advance, a knowing smirk flashing across her face.

Aixara took a nipple in her mouth, wrapped her tongue around it and pulled back to create suction. Lana let a quiet sigh slip out and raised her hips again. Aixara reaffirmed her domination, pinning Lana’s arms out to the side.

Leaving a dark mark on Lana’s breast, Aixara drug her tongue up to her neck. Drawing slightly away from the wet spot, she warmed it with her breath. A fast change to pursed lips froze the chosen location, sending chills down Lana’s back.

Aixara dropped her full body onto Lana and let her teeth take hold. The bite was fierce, but she didn’t break the skin. She reveled in the taste of Lana’s flesh, sucking to pull her blood to the surface. The unmistakable flavor of adrenaline filled her mouth.

Lana felt like she just jumped off a cliff. A moan turned into an urgent yell. She summoned the force and broke free, spinning Aixara up against a nearby tree root. Sitting in Aixara’s lap, she wrapped her legs around to secure her position, tucking one underneath a thigh. Lana pressed her body into Aixara and held her head steady to deliver a deep, passionate kiss.

“No Aixara! I can’t wait. Not now.”

“Then take me. You got me back Lana. Now give me what I missed!” Aixara almost begged; willing her heart to stay in her chest. She couldn’t help but smile. The gentle motions of Lana’s ass did not do her fury justice. She grabbed her by the low back and pressed harder. Faster. A new rhythm emerged, and Lana began to flush a bright red.

Aixara needed no encouragement. Seeing Lana’s perfect demeanor melt with pleasure was enticement enough. She craved her flesh, finally surrounded by her embrace again.

Lana dug her nails into Aixara’s hips and lifted her breasts, begging for attention with every bounce. Aixara refused to resist such temptation. Face buried, she grabbed them, leaving constellations of kisses everywhere she could, her moans of approval gracing Lana’s ears.

Lana was wet. The mere thought made Aixara’s anticipation build, let alone the warmth spreading along her thighs. She slapped Lana’s ass repeatedly, and planted a final kiss before the storm.

“Lana.” Aixara sighed, her whisper rang with relief and freedom.

She raked a hand's worth of nails down Lana’s back and grabbed a fistful of hair in the other. Pulling Lana close, she climaxed. A gush of warmth bathed Lana’s clitoris. _Woah._

“Aixara?”

“Lana, I need you. Now.” Aixara seemed to stare into Lana’s very soul.

“Aixara!”

The swamp thundered with noise as insects scattered, humming over the sounds of continued gratification as the moons began to emerge from the horizon.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana, do you remember the first time we met?

Feeling refreshed, Aixara searched through the strewn about armor for her tunic. The encounter allowed her to feed her passions and gain back much of her strength. Such was the way of the sith. She gripped her shoulder. The dart Lana used to cure her was large, and she would feel the sting for days. A large bruise had begun to develop. _Wounds are fuel_ , she thought as she massaged it vigorously. Looking up at Lana sorting out her ample amounts of armor, she laughed. The brazen Sith’s hair was a wreck of tangles and debris.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a comb hidden in all that protection, would you?”

Lana gazed into the lake. Her reflection even drew a giggle from herself.

“Oh, I guess I had better look for one.”

“Yes, I doubt Koth would be able to contain his commentary.”

Aixara sensed a wave of concern hit Lana. She was a seasoned, well trained Inquisitor of the Empire, and she was no fool. Lana had been without her for five years. Koth must really be something to have earned her affections, even if they were limited.

“No, he would not.” Lana said, deadpan.

Aixara’s mind raced, searching for an edge. She had a knack for using them to her advantage. It would be a disgrace to her talents to waste such an opportunity.

“Lana, do you remember when we first met?” Her voice was flirty, almost seductive.

“Oh yes, I do.” Lana smiled to herself.

“Darth Arkous thought it proper to introduce you, but it was unnecessary. I knew your name the moment I stepped into the room.”

“Is that so? I sensed your approach.”

“The powerful Miss Lana Beniko turned to face me before I entered, allowing me to revel in your glory. The very air around you bent to your will. Cool and collected on the outside, saucy on the inside. It took a few seconds for Arkous to notice your salute. I took the fleeting moment to mentally remove all that-stuff-from your form.”

Aixara’s lips spread into a full grin as Lana blushed.

“I remember Arkous shooting a glare your way for injuring his feeble pride. I’ll bet he dressed you down for that transgression after I left.”

“Indeed, he did.” Lana said with a snicker. “What brought up that memory?”

Aixara looked back at Lana. Lowering her head slightly to lift her eyes forward.

“Envy.” Aixara stated. Matter of fact and low pitched, just enough to scrape a nerve.

Lana lowered her head. Her feelings for Koth, however small, had been exposed.

“Damn.” She whispered under her breath, unsure of why the approaching decision was so important to her. She shook her head, perhaps time will make it easier.

Aixara sensed Lana grappling with the message of her jealousy. Perhaps she’d been a bit too harsh?

“Can I borrow that? “Aixara asked with her signature smile.

“Of course.” Lana’s tone was apologetic; delighted at the gesture. “Allow me.”

As Lana combed passion-and bits of moss-out of Aixara’s curls, she contemplated her recent view at the lake. Sure, her hair was a wreck, but she also saw something far more enticing: battle scars. They would grace her form for at least a week before they healed. She was also aware that several marks on her neck were still visible, even with her armor on. She tried to cover them with the tall neck of her undershirt, but had little success. Aixara had her fair share of reminders of the past hour’s adventures as well, and Lana had been careful to try and keep them within the boundaries of Aixara’s admittedly immodest tunic, but she had made _one_ error. A giant deep red splotch on Aixara’s inner thigh might as well have had a flashing marquee announcing its presence.

Lana searched Aixara’s head for any more stray vegetation, her thoughts settling on Valkorion. If discovered, her feelings could be used for manipulation. Worry was consuming Lana’s thoughts, and she needed a distraction. As if on cue, Lana’s communicator sounded an alarm. Incoming transmission from HK-55.

“Request: Please rendezvous at my current coordinates at your earliest convenience, masters. I require assistance.”

“Strange-we should hurry.”

The duo secured the rest of their gear and raced off into the swamp in search of the droid.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valkorion has returned, and he is already twisting daggers into Aixara’s emotions.

“Dammit, cut the power again.”

Koth was in a sour mood. The gravestone was in a terrible state of neglect. The parts they had gathered were barely pulling their weight after being thrown from a crashing ship into a sticky swamp. Aixara addressed the panel and once again cut the power, resisting the urge to crush the panel and just be done with the whole mess. She needed a break. Koth could be demanding and irritating, not to mention stupid. She pondered what Lana saw in him.

“I need a break, Koth. Can you finish up here?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Koth cracked.

Aixara rolled her eyes. She knew he was irritated, but she genuinely didn’t care.

“No need to be trenchant.” She snapped.

A quick meditation would help clear her head. Finding a quiet place in the vessel wasn’t difficult, if you didn’t mind the wildlife-and kneeling in suspicious goo. Aixara found a relatively clean crate in a dark spot and began to concentrate. She began with her traditional search, using the force to feel her surroundings for anything out of place, or approaching distractions. Finding all was well, she focused on her entombment, specifically the memories she lacked. Was there anything she’d heard that could be helpful?

Voices in her dreams were faint breezes, echoing through the ether. She ran the encounter over and over again, but was unable to comprehend anything useful. She seethed at the sight of her trials. Valkorion was deceptive, manipulative, and elusive, even in death.

Breaking her session, she wandered into a very interesting part of the ship. She sensed a strange power during her meditation. It emanated from an odd-looking structure towering in the center of the room, held suspended by an unseen force.

“Don’t be so surprised. Where you go, I go. We are indivisible now.”

“The gravestone. Not entirely what I’d envisioned.”

_Valkorion._

“I thought you were just a dream.”

Another offer of power which Aixara flatly refused. Deception was always Valkorion’s game, and she refused to give in. The former emperor was a monster, and now he plagued her thoughts. How many dreams would he induce before she was rid of him? Had she no privacy?

Aixara was jolted to reality. The ship had rocked from a blast.  Drawing her lightsaber, Aixara ran to investigate. At least Koth had gotten the lights in the rear port wing back on.

“Get ready for a fight people. They found us! Skytroopers breaching the entrance.”

Aixara cleared the ship section and joined the others. A fierce battle had broken out on the bridge. Lana was deflecting laser blasts with diminutive gestures. She was a whirlwind of crimson as her lightsaber flashed, mowing down her opponents with confidence and determination. She was glorious in battle.

“Hey! Watch the ship!” Koth yelled in protest.

Aixara reached out and imploded a droid, then impaled another. Damned skytroopers.

“Compliment: Fine dismantling master!” exclaimed HK as he lowered his weapon.

“That’s just the first wave. They have more on the way.” Koth warned, pointing at the newly restored sensor array.

“I’ll head them off.” Aixara asserted.

“The gravestone will be ready soon. I just need-“

“Don’t say three minutes.” Lana snapped.

Her accent had a way of making her voice sexy, even in anger. Aixara smirked. She had only just met Koth, and he was always wanting three minutes for something.

“Buy me some time, I’ll get us airborne.”

Lana approached Aixara. “I’m with you. HK stay behind and help Koth.”

“Until I say so, don’t touch anything!” Koth called after them.

 The duo sprinted outside to witness ships descending on their location, dropping skytroopers by the dozen. The forces kept mounting. Aixara’s eyes darted around the battlefield, mentally cataloguing every opponent and ally, snaking blasts of electric death through the crowd to her targets.

Lana was magnificent. Bold. Fearless. Her eyes gleamed with resolve. Aixara noticed she had taken a defensive stance in front of her, similar to their recent encounter with Vaylin. Lana had grown quite protective, it would seem. The battle was turning, and the enemy had gained the upper hand.

“There are too many!” Lana announced.

“We have to keep fighting.”

“Hey! You two need a hand out there?” Koth’s voice chimed from the communicator on Lana’s wrist.

Lana raises her eyes to a noise in the sky. “No. We have help.”

A speeder roared across the battlefield. A figure leapt off and as Lana pushed the droids into the path the speeder crashed, taking the enemies with it. A mature woman in gleaming armor sailed through the air, landing in a ready stance, her blue saber thrust behind her.  The force of her landing sent ripples across the wet earth.

“Lana.” Her voice was low, and soothing.

“You’re late.”

Aixara stood stunned.  “You got one of the knights to switch sides.”

“Not all of us blindly follow Arcann.”

More ships arrived, Knights of Zakuul pouring from the hatches. The force users were a fiercer foe in combat than their skytrooper droids. Arcann was certainly not making it easy for them to escape.

“More resistance. Knights.” Lana warned, resetting her grip.

“High Justice, we have the outlander.” said one of the knights as he drew his lightsaber.

_Outlander_. The name gave Aixara a host of complex emotions.   _NO!_ She fought to clear her mind, preparing for battle.

“I do hope you’re up to fighting your own, Senya.”

“My issue isn’t with them, but if they’re going to stand in my way…”

Senya pointed her lightsaber towards her enemy. A common show of dominance in Zakuul training.

Aixara shook her head at Lana. “I see you found another pragmatist.”

“Stow the chatter.” Senya snapped. “Prove you can fight.”

The battle was vicious. One of the knights gave a cryptic order and large stones suddenly rammed into the ground, separating Aixara from the others.

“We have the Outlander. You may kill the others.”

Lana called out from the other side. She was struggling with two knights of her own.

“Get out of here! Save yourself!”

Aixara sensed the sudden fear. The sentiment had caused Lana to lose focus. Dropping her lightsaber in battle, she was vulnerable. The knight towered over her, ready to strike. Wait, how was she seeing this?

_Valkorion._

“What is this?” demanded Aixara.

“An opportunity. You’re outmatched. Death is all but certain for your sith friend.”

Aixara found her gut wrenching. She seethed with hatred-for the knight, for Valkorion, even for herself. None of her former flings had ever been like this. Not even her previous marriage. It seemed as though her very soul was being torn apart. Lana meant far too much to her. Could it be Valkorion’s influence? Was he trying to pull her puppet strings again?

“I could save her…” he said tauntingly, “I only require the briefest moment of control. Accept my help, or watch her die. Choose quickly, time has not stopped.”

Aixara reeled in agony. Her mind torn between her knowledge of the emperor’s ways, and her desire to save Lana’s life. _What would Lana want me to do?_ The answer was obvious.

“I’ll never give in to you.” She snarled.

“Very well.”

As Valkorion faded Aixara watched as the Knight struck a blow. Lana cried out in pain as she fell, lying prone in the mud. He was going in for the kill. Aixara lunged forward, force on her heels, but it was too late. Bright green laser blasts streaked across the battlefield. They struck the knight, killing him. Koth and HK had joined the fight!

“We can do this keep fighting!”

Aixara ran to Lana, but Koth beat her there, pulling Lana from the mud.

“They haven’t killed you yet-come on!”

“Koth. Thank You…”

Aixara felt the sting of envy spear her chest yet again. Lana’s voice possessed a different tone than it should. It welled inside her, roiling through her body. She felt like tearing Koth in half where he stood! _No,_ she thought, turning to a knight. She let her rage take hold, sheathing her lightsaber. Raising her hands, she reached out through the force and gripped his ribcage. Aixara’s eyes narrowed as she let all of her hatred and envy descend upon him at once. She thrust her hands apart with a mighty cry, and a chunky crimson rain showered down over the landscape.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy is only as strong as the desire that creates it.

The gravestone was ready for takeoff, but years of being on the ground had taken its toll. Lana gathered Aixara and Senya.

“The ship will never pull itself up from the muck, we’ll have to give it a push.”

The three combined their power and watched as the whole ship slowly began to rise. The loud cracks of snapping tree roots flung mud in all directions. After a great effort, the massive ship hovered, finally free of its constraints. The trio immediately made a dash for the landing bridge.

Lana noticed a very dead knight along the way, with some concern. _Aixara,_ she thought to herself, _she’s the only one strong enough._ Lana shuddered. A grisly death like that was out of character for Aixara. Being Sith gave them freedom. The light side of the force was not a taboo like the dark side was for the Jedi. The Sith had long held that this freedom gave them superiority. Aixara had always been partial to the light. She strived and sacrificed to save life and avoid undesirable losses. Torture and manipulation was nearly second nature to her, but not destruction. Perhaps Valkorion was having an influence on Aixara after all.

Arriving on the bridge, Lana punched in the coordinates for Asylum. A safe haven for those wishing to escape the purview of the empire. Koth was furious with her for inviting Senya. He was not exactly pleased about sharing any amount of space with his old foe. Lana could have stopped the arguing in a single word, if that. However, she did not enjoy lording her authority as a Sith over others. True respect came from action and trust, not fear. She quickly assigned tasks and snuck away to tend to her wound.

Finding a small room away from the chaos, she removed her gear and armor. Her tunic was fused to the skin around her wound. She removed her tunic, all but her sleeve.

Drawing a deep breath, she swiftly ripped the cloth away, causing angry crimson streams to march down her arm. Wetting a cloth, she recalled Koth’s heroic rescue. He could be endearing in his own way-then she remembered his hatred on the bridge. Koth might be endearing, but he lacked discipline and self-control, despite his extensive military training. Now that Aixara was near her again, she found her head was quickly becoming full of ambitions and fantasies once more. Aixara was captivating, and her discipline was unrivaled.

The bleeding stifled, Lana wrapped her arm in kolto soaked bandages, the wound still aglow from the strike. She reassembled her armor, placing it carefully on her body. A cursory glance around the space revealed scrap and fragments of skytroopers lying everywhere. An idea turned the corner of her mouth up, stretching into a crooked smile.

She leapt high into the air, crashing down into a massive force sweep. Skytroopers, various parts, and all manner of bits and pieces were flung against the walls. Dust hung in the air, creating a grand stage of mystery matched only by her own enigma.

Her workspace cleared, she gathered various parts to create some motivation. Lana stepped back, intent on forcing her arm to cooperate. The crackle of electricity danced across her fingers. She launched it forth, bright violet undulating power shot across the room, but the dummy barely even got singed.

“Damn.”

Aixara was scouring the ship for Lana. She was eager to leave Koth alone after his display on the bridge. If he wanted to treat everyone like bantha poo, then yes, he _could_ fix the gravestone alone.  True, Senya had been hunting him for betraying the empire for years, but she deserves a chance for redemption just like everyone else. There seemed to be no convincing him of that. At least Lana seemed just as angry at him as everyone else.

A flash of ultraviolet and the sound of loud cracks beckoned Aixara down a corridor and into a room with a view: _Lana._ She seemed to be having frustrations frying her new friend to a crisp. Her arm glowed with fury and the smell of blood hung in the air.

“Wounds are fuel, don’t be wasteful.”

“It’s all right, I have plenty of fuel left. I was right to reach out to Senya. I hope you see that.”

“She’s a good fighter, she helped us raise the gravestone…I’d say she’s an asset.”

“And she doesn’t give up, either. That was clear the first time I encountered her. We met shortly after I arrived in Wild Space. Senya was hunting Koth, I was hoping to learn your fate... We exchanged what information we could. This was all before I really knew Koth, of course. Years ago.”

Aixara’s heart leapt. “You were looking for me all that time.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Lana stepped closer, a shrug pulled her hands up almost reverently. “In spite of our differences, you’re my ally. I would even venture to call you my friend.” Lana declared, trying to hide, perhaps from herself. _Just an outlet_ , she thought.

_Oh, come ON, Lana!_ Aixara thought. _Give in already._

“I’ve always seen the potential for something more between us.”

Lana felt a sucker punch come from within her low torso, she almost shook with sudden throes, her heart pounding loud in her ears.

“I won’t lie: the thought has crossed my mind. On more than one occasion…”

Lana drew in close to Aixara. The pangs in her gut urging her forward.

CLANG. _CRASH_. Both Sith turned toward the sound at the door. Koth. Lana practically summoned her blade’s presence. She felt betrayed, spied on. How _DARE_ he intrude?! The way she felt, she could have maimed him without a second thought.

“I was looking for a…hyperdrive matrix processor assembly.” Koth drawled, raising his hands in submission.

Aixara had felt no need for her lightsaber. A single bolt from her fingers is all it would take to turn him into ashes. She hung her head, shaking it in disbelief, willing herself not to laugh at his stupidity, or his terrible excuse.

“You probably haven’t seen one in here…I’ll keep looking.”

Koth left as Lana sheathed her weapon, glare still flashing in her eyes. Her business was her own. She hated spies. Commanding Sith Intelligence had taught her to be wary of them, even among her own agents. After all, a good spy can get information from anywhere, even amongst friends.  They weren’t called double agents without reason.

Aixara had concern and disappointment written all over her face, almost as apparent as the branding marks she possessed.

“I’m sorry about Koth” seethed Lana through a clenched jaw. “Apparently, I need to have a chat with him about boundaries.”

“I’m sure he will understand, Lana. Most people would be kissing the inside of their own ass for crossing you.”

The remark raised a chuckle Lana was unprepared for. _How does she do that?_

“They would not! Although…” She glanced down the hall, almost disappointed he wasn’t eavesdropping. “I guess I wasn’t clear enough the first time we met.”

 “Oh?” Aixara teased, curiosity peaked.

“He called me ‘blondie’.”

Aixara’s mouth fell open in a gasp. _Oops!_

“It’s a wonder he lived through that one!” Aixara exclaimed as she wrung her own neck in jest.

The two Sith shared a much-needed laugh. Lana hated the pet name her first master had used to refer to her, and her supposed weaknesses.

“So really, how’s the arm?”

“It’s patched up, painful, but I’ve had worse.”

Lana paused a moment.

“You want to tell me what happened out there?”

“Hmm?” asked Aixara cautiously.

“I saw the knight, or rather, the remains of one. I’ve never seen you tear someone apart like that…I’ve never seen _anyone_ torn apart like that! What happened?”

Aixara closed her eyes, disgusted with herself. The knight hadn’t deserved that fate. She took a deep breath.

“Valkorion came to me again.”

Lana froze. The color drained from her face and her blood ran cold. He really was locked inside her head. It wasn’t just a dream-it was a nightmare.

“What did he want?”

“He seemed to have the ability to slow time. The battle just froze in place. I saw you lose your blade. He told me death was all but certain for you, and that he could save you, if I just gave him a moment of control.”

“Seriously?”

Lana sat down, overcome with concern for her lover.

Aixara paced the room.

“Lana what was I supposed to do? If I give him the chance will he take over? Was it all a trick? What if it wasn’t? What if you had died?! What if you died _right there_ and I could have saved you? I couldn’t live with myself, Lana!”

“Aixara?”

Lana’s voice was quiet and timid, Aixara realized she was shouting, broadcasting her secret to the whole ship.

“What are you doing to me, Lana?” asked Aixara quietly.

Lana was beckoning her to sit and calm herself. Aixara obliged and sat next to Lana, near tears.

“Lana, I turned him down. I asked myself what you would want of me and I refused his offer. I tried to get to you, but Koth was faster. When he saved you, I was grateful, but it all changed when he helped you up. The feeling in your voice…I just…”

Aixara buried her face in her hands.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled. “I let jealousy get the better of me. I should have thanked him, praised him for saving your life, but in that moment… My anger with Valkorion, my envy of Koth, my fears of losing you; it was like it was all planned. I felt tricked by Valkorion, like he knew all along. He trapped me! Lana, that poor knight never stood a chance. I ripped him apart like cheap flimsy! I never knew I had such fury tra-“

“Shhh…” Lana said quietly, placing her hand on Aixara’s face.

“My relationship with Koth is nothing like the one we share. I am proud of you for standing up to Valkorion. He lied to you. He lied to everyone.”

Lana used her thumb to flick away a single tear that had dared to emerge.

Seeing Aixara so broken was unexpected, she wasn’t prepared for the surge of emotions that solitary droplet would bring. No matter what happened, Lana resolved to rid Aixara of the emperor’s influence. Her rescue had only just begun, and she wouldn’t rest until Aixara was free.

Lana pulled her close for a kiss, gentle and slow, aching to steal the pain away.

“I can’t lose you, Lana.”

“Let’s meditate a while. It will help quiet your mind.”

Aixara hugged her friend. Her best friend. Her lover. The one she was realizing she couldn’t live without.

She settled on the floor near to Lana, drawing on her presence to soothe away the maelstrom afflicting her mind. Meditation was arduous. Aixara probed the future: occult visions swirling in a maelstrom of emotions. Hope. Love. Victory. She ventured further, searching for what lurked beneath the surface. Defeat. Heartbreak. _Betrayal_.

Aixara opened her eyes and drew a deep breath. Jumping to conclusions about the future was unwise, and she knew better. She allowed her gaze, and her mind, to settle on Lana.

_Crack!_

Lana was back to frying her new pet. Aixara stood on shaky feet, fighting to regain composure.

“Have you decided on a name yet?”

Lana lifted her eyebrows in amusement.

“Feeling better?”

“I’m not sure…we should get back to work, Lana.”

Aixara stretched out her hand, placing it on Lana’s arm, sending a wave of healing energies through her body and knitting her wound.

“Agreed, and thank you.”

“You may want to look in on Koth. And you should get to know Senya. I’m not sure if you’ll hit it off exactly, but I think you’ll find her intriguing.”

“Give sparky over there a few hits for me, huh?”

Lana smiled lightly. “I’ll make sure he lives up to his new moniker. Just for you.”

As Aixara left the room, Lana grew worried. Valkorion was using every foothold at his disposal. He had taken notice of Aixara’s desires and he was toying with her emotions. Lana sensed dark days ahead during her meditation. It seemed as though Valkorion was manipulating her now as well. She knew the best course of action should be to break it off, but she feared the pain of loss would affect Aixara just as much as her current turmoil. Valkorion could find ways to use both outcomes. She couldn’t put her relationship with Aixara on hold. Not when she knew how much Aixara would need her council, her protection, and perhaps even her love. Only the marches of time would reveal that fate.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipped a bit in the story line to the first real battle with Arcann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwittingly summoned to Zakuul, Aixara found herself toe-to-toe with her fool of a foe. Lana hailed her rescue again, one last kiss to seal her fate.

Aixara heard mumbling. Quiet whispers echoed through her ears. She slowly emerged from her stupor, blinking wildly to sharpen her focus. Lana and Koth were conversing near the bed. She was in the med bay. _Arcann! The battle!_

She aimed to sit up, hand exploring her chest for evidence of the painful blow. Lana turned and crouched by her side, her soft golden eyes shimmering like stars under the sweep of her lashes.

“Easy, easy. Your body went through quite an ordeal. We weren’t sure you’d ever wake up.”

Koth flashed an uneasy glare, but quickly erased it. “Never met anyone who took a lightsaber to the gut and lived to tell.”

Aixara tightened her brows, firing a glance at Lana. “Don’t tell me it’s been another five years.”

Lana let a giggle escape, Aixara’s wit was at least intact. “Two days, give or take.”

“What happened while I was out?” Aixara’s tone rang very close to _bring me up to speed._

“The Gravestone is safe.” Koth stated, before his face changed to a quite somber pose. “But I lost some crew back on Asylum. If Senya hadn’t saved the day, it would’ve been a lot worse.  Len can’t stop thanking her.” A faint smile crept along his lips. “It’s gotten embarrassing. I still don’t trust Senya, but she was there when it mattered.”

Senya was walking up the hallway to the med bay, to check on the Outlander, and had overheard her name during the journey.

“I always will be.”

“We did suffer another loss. I assume you were there when HK…” Lana trailed off, she had grown quite fond of the droid.

“He fought to defend me. Arcann destroyed him.” Aixara lamented, also disheartened at the loss.

A robotic voice rang out. Scorpio had followed Senya into the med bay. “The HK unit was an inferior design. It was always destined to become scrap.”

Lana’s anger piqued, “I will deactivate you.” She snarled, jutting a daring finger at Scorpio.

“Lana told us this all started when Heskal summoned you.” Senya was concerned, curious, and felt the need to change the subject before a still glowering Sith decided to fry Scorpio to a crisp.

“Heskal’s dead. He’s the one who brought Arcann to Asylum. Said it was destiny.”

“And the other Scions?”

“He claimed they’re still on our side. They’ll find us when the time is right.”

Lana rolled her shoulders, trying to shake a reminder of the bad feeling she had received when Heskal first called. “With allies like them, we don’t need enemies.”

Koth spoke up, finally getting a word in. “If we’re done depressing each other, how about sharing the good news?”

Lana nodded, a hopeful gleam emitting from her face. “The battle of Asylum showed the galaxy Zakuul isn’t invincible. My contacts in the Core Worlds have thrown their support behind us.” Lana shifted her gaze to Aixara. “Behind you.”

“You’re about to become the leader of an alliance dedicated to bringing down the Eternal Throne once and for all. Everyone’s waiting on a planet called Odessen. If you’re up for it, we should say hello.”

Aixara narrowed her eyes, planning to discover how Lana kept all her scheming to herself.

“Let’s not keep them waiting.”

“Here we go again…” Koth chimed, almost chiding. He left to get to the bridge. The sooner they got underway, the better.

The gathering in the med bay slowly dispersed, leaving Lana and Aixara alone.

“Just itching to call me commander again?”

“You are the only logical choice, really.”

Aixara stared at Lana. Two days. She lost just two days and it felt like ten years.

Lana reflected the despair. “Aixara, you can’t keep doing this to me. I knew going into this fight, sacrifices would be necessary. Such is the nature of war, but seeing the damage you suffered at Arcann’s hands…You should be dead.”

“Yes, I should…” Aixara trailed off, leading Lana to the same conclusion.

“If Valkorion is keeping you alive, it’s for his own purposes.”

“If I died, he would just invade another mind.”

“Perhaps, but right now it just doesn’t matter to me. I spent the last five years searching for you because I knew you were our only hope for victory, but I didn’t think about the toll it might take on you. All I cared about was rescuing you so that you could rescue us, despite all the warnings Koth kept giving me. He’s always harping on those things. I feel I was selfish, and unfair to you.”

“Lana, don’t you ever think for one second that rescuing me was unfair. You know I am willing to do whatever it takes to defeat the Eternal Empire, and bring peace to our galaxy. This is where I want to be.” Aixara reached for Lana’s hands, grasping them together just like they had done the first time they had reached out for each other, and had done so many times since. “I want to be right here, with you, fighting for our galaxy.”

“I never take what you endure for granted. No matter what happens, we will all be forever in your debt.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Lana. You are just as much a part of our success as I am, probably more. Without you, there would be no alliance. No hope. There would be no us. I wouldn’t even be alive.”

“I have told you before that I knew, from the moment we met, our fates would lie together. I was not able to see just how far that would go. I still can’t, and I find it worrisome.”

“I am following my passions, both on and off the battlefield, and I wouldn’t change anything.” Aixara pressed gentle kiss to Lana’s parted lips. “Not anything at all.” Another kiss, bolder than the last. “I need you, Lana.”

“Not your finest timing.” Lana smirked.

Aixara stared at Lana. She continued to give the same cold stare, secretly enjoying watching the minute expressions racing across Lana’s face, betraying the dilemma’s bouncing around in her head.

“Oh, damn you. Why do you do this to me?”

A slow grin parted Aixara’s lips. She snagged the lower one in her teeth, silently calling Lana closer.

Lana’s eyes quickly darted around Aixara’s face before grabbing her. She pulled Aixara close, running her hands hard up her back and into her luscious curls. She felt the need to hold and guard all of Aixara at once. Her heart was racing, blood surging beneath her skin. Lana buried her face in Aixara’s neck. Her ears. Her hair. She pressed her breasts into Aixara’s and scrabbled at the fastenings on her tunic.

Aixara shocked the door controls, effectively locking the door to the med bay. Lana was pushing her back on the bed, sliding her legs up and in between her own. She could scarcely catch her breath between Lana’s deep kisses and the pressing desires flooding the room. She pulled Lana’s scarf out of the ring and pulled on the ends, harnessing her neck, guiding her tongue to new sceneries. Lana had crawled inside her tunic and every new kiss and bite sent a jolt of pleasure resonating through her body.

Lana’s mouth claimed a breast, then the other. Her tongue flicking across the nipple as she drew it into her mouth. She scraped a hand slowly down Aixara’s trembling stomach and settled on her thigh, drawing her name from the panting lungs. As soon as the utterance began, she shot her hand up Aixara’s thigh and into her warmth.

“Lanaaa…Aaaugh!” Aixara cried out, bashing her head back onto the bed as her back arched in response.  “Aaaa- uhh- huh.” She stammered, twitching with involuntary throes. Her hands were wrapped up in the scarf now, holding onto Lana’s neck as if her life depended on it, determined not to let her go. Lana’s fingers drove into her, the cadence of her assault intensifying until Aixara let go of the scarf and slammed her fists on the medical bed. Her wordless cry rang through the room, muffled only by a desperate kiss for silence. Her body seized and surges of warmth engulfed Lana’s hand, dripping into a puddle on the bed.

Lana drew lazy circles around Aixara’s clitoris with her thumb, easing her rhythm to a gentle pulse. Aixara’s nerves were still buzzing with sensation, her limbs slack and quivering. Lana dotted her face with a gentle rain of kisses, pulling back between each to admire the red-headed Sith, sated in her arms.

“You know, I absolutely love making such a mess of you.” Lana remarked, noting Aixara’s disheveled appearance.

“You should do it more often then.”

A scraping noise from the door drew their attention.

“A search party maybe?” Aixara quizzed urgently, fumbling with her armor to order herself.

“We must be nearing Odessen.”

Lana hopped off the bed and grabbed a wet towel for Aixara, tossing it onto her lap. Aixara stood to clean off and Lana grasped the bed cover and stripped it off in one smooth motion, tossing it down a chute for cleaning.

Aixara was at the interior controls, rewiring a node to bypass the fried circuit. The door rose, revealing a somewhat perturbed Koth. His eyes trailed between the two hastily assembled Sith, finally resting on Lana with rather intense glower.

“We’re about to dock. If you don’t mind, the commander should be present when we land.”

Lana matched Koth’s glare, seething with resolve. “I thought I was clear on this matter, Koth.”

“Yeah. Look, just hurry up, all right?” He turned and stormed down the hallway.

Lana looked over at Aixara, who gave her a shrug. At this point she didn’t care if Koth’s feelings still remained. Their time had been short-lived, little more than a power play. She had enjoyed the affections, but… _Aixara._

The first thing to fall from her lips after being freed from her carbonite prison was Lana’s own name. Ever since, she had found herself hopelessly mesmerized once again. Aixara’s presence was emboldened with resolve and purpose, and her allure had become impossible to resist.

“What?” Asked Aixara.

Lana shook herself to reality, not realizing she had drifted into her thoughts. “Hmm?”

“You looked a bit distant there.”

“Apologies…” Lana checked the open hall behind her before turning back to Aixara, pressing a passionate, but quick kiss to her lips. “We better be going.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a grand new alliance has brought friend and foe together for a worthy cause. For weeks, crews had worked around the clock to build, supply, and furnish their hastily constructed base of operations with all the comforts of home. Now that everyone had proper quarters, and the past week’s summit for potential allies had concluded, everyone was keen to blow off a little steam. This included Aixara, who had suffered just about enough of the stolen kisses and secretive late night strolls through the forest.

The party was kicking up in the cantina. Music was blasting and glasses were clinking all around in celebration of the promising new alliance. Friends and allies from all over the galaxy tossed aside their old hatreds in lieu of ale and shots. Koth was tending bar, joined by Theron and Lana.

Lana slid her empty glass across the bar. “Do you even recall the last time we relaxed?”

“I can. It was 2.6 million years ago, and Senya was still a jerk.” Leered Koth, noticing Senya    passing by the bar.

“And to think I was going to sing for you all tonight.” Senya teased.

“You were what? Oh, come on! I have _got_ to hear this.”

“Too late now” Senya snickered.

Lana’s eyes followed Senya out, but settled on Theron, who was furiously molesting a datapad.

“Theron. You can’t let the weight of the galaxy rest on your shoulders all the time.”

“Isn’t that why you talked me into coming here? To lighten your load?”

“I brought you here because you’re good.”

Theron noticed Aixara sauntering down the steps to the cantina. “Hey, look who it is. Don’t worry, we didn’t _really_ start without you.”

“Yes, we’ve only just begun. I wasn’t sure you’d attend.” Lana admitted.

“Do you think I’m that dull?”

“Should I tell the truth?” Lana teased, glancing at Koth.

“Lie, lie, lie, lie!” Koth huffed.

Theron shook his head, “Ah, don’t listen to them. So, you going to have a drink with us or what?”

“I was hoping to have a talk with one of you first.” Aixara was trying to keep her tone professional, but she desperately wanted Lana alone.

Lana’s eyes narrowed with a grin. “Oh? And who might that be?”

“Lana. Spare a moment?”

“Of course.”

The two sith strolled off together, glancing sideways at one another, faces flushing.

“So. I think I’ll go-.” Koth drawled, hitching a thumb.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. See you later.” Theron stammered. “Yep.”

Aixara and Lana approached an out of the way booth, unoccupied and quiet. Lana’s voice was warm and expectant.

“It’s quite something, isn’t it? So much more than the last alliance we formed. What I suspected when we aligned with Theron, Satele, and Darth Marr had borne out. I may have initiated events, but they would never have coalesced without you.”

“I should be dead inside a metal tomb right now. You were determined to break me out.”

“No that’s not…” Lana paused, reorganizing her thoughts. “The truth was right in front of me, but I didn’t want to believe it.” She took a timid step closer to Aixara.

“I thought you were the only one to stop Arcann simply due to your capabilities, but now I see. This is destiny. _Your_ destiny.” She claimed, closing the gap between them.

Lana captured Aixara’s eyes and changed the feeling in her voice. Passions from times past crept through her head. She was finished denying what she knew to be true. Now, more than ever, she was absolutely sure.

“It goes against everything I know to be true, but it’s there. It’s real.”

Aixara stepped ever closer. Lana’s words carried some extra weight. She may be the commander of a new galaxy wide alliance, but she was still Sith. The fears and vulnerabilities hung in her throat, choking off her heart’s desires. She chose her words carefully.

“Maybe it’s real, maybe it isn’t. What matters are the choices we make.”

 “And who we make those choices with?” Lana struggled to contain the hope in her voice.

Aixara smiled. “Nothing’s more important.”

She drew her lover close, sealing her desires with a warm, wet embrace, right there in the cantina. A kiss of indentured freedom. No longer would they deny each other.

Lana tugged on Aixara’s arm. “Shall we make a getaway?”

“Where are we going, exactly? This place is crawling with people who know both of us quite well…”

“Hmm, yes. You are right, of course. We don’t want to raise any suspicions about our judgement.”

Aixara paused a moment in thought. Lana could practically hear the plans firing off in her head.

“Let’s go back to the cantina, Lana. I will meet you in your quarters after the festivities have died down.”

Lana smiled sweetly, nodding in agreement. “It’s a date.”

They quietly walked back towards the bar. The cantina had mostly been deserted, people leaving for after parties, sordid affairs, and card games. Koth and Theron were still at the bar, drawn together in intense conversation.

“Are you kidding me?” Koth asked in disbelief.

“Look at my serious face, hmm? You tell me if I’m lying.”

“Oh man! That’s such a _Lana_ thing to do.”

Theron chuckled, “I know, isn’t it?”

Lana approached them stealthily. “What are you two discussing?” she asked, curiosity piqued.

Koth backed off from the bar, shaking his head. “Nothing”

Theron dropped his hands in defeat. “Definitely not anything about any abductions on Rishi.”

He shot Lana a sideways glance, a grin plain on his face.

Lana rolled her eyes. “Nice to see you two could bond over something.” She was never going to live that down.

“Hey, have you seen Senya? Has anyone seen Senya?” Koth leapt to his feet as though a knife were already at his back.

Lana turned after him. “Koth, she’s not hunting you anymore. You’re going to have too trust her eventually.”

“She fought her own daughter.” Aixara added.

“I know.” He announced, bitter that nobody seemed to understand.

“I hear you…” He said, lowering his voice.  He quickly changed the subject, catching a glimpse of Len sprawled on the floor. “Crew needs to be back to work in an hour. That should be fun.”

Theron rose, concurring the sentiment. “I need to schedule some meetings.”

“Reminds me of my advisor days.” Chimed Lana.

Aixara seized the fleeting moment of agreement. “Thanks. All of you. It means a lot that you’re here.”

“Likewise…Outlander.” Lana dared.

Aixara caught her gaze. The name didn’t seem so bad falling from Lana’s lips.

“Tora! Len! Let’s go you miserable lightweights!” Koth shouted at the table across the room, littered with empty glasses and a certain blue-haired fireball.

Tora groaned, her head pounding with every sound. “Ugh. Shut up!”

Theron retrieved his datapad from the bar. He tipped it toward Lana and shot Aixara a wink. “See you later.”

“Night Theron.”

“Do take it easy.”

Aixara turned back to Lana, but she wasn’t there. She was trotting over to Koth who was having considerable difficulty trying to extract Len from the floor of the cantina.

Koth dropped him on the floor. “It’s no use. He’s out cold.” He shouted across the cantina, “Tora! Grab some extra caf!”

“Stop. Yelling!” she snapped back.

“Let me give it a shot.” Lana snickered, a mischievous grin creeping across her face.

She drew a deep breath and reached toward Len’s body. Barely able to hold back laughter, she gently levitated him just off the floor.

“LEN!” She shouted as she shot him in the air. Splashing a cold drink on his face from the bar.

“Wha...what?! Oh, shit. I didn’t do it. I’ll…it won’t happen again, I swear!”

Laughter rang out as Lana lowered him to the floor.

“Oh good! You’re awake.” She said cheerfully. “Koth has work for you.”

“Ugh, dammit Cap’n, don’t sic her on me like that.”

“Hey, she volunteered.”

Koth gathered his crew and shuffled them out towards the gravestone’s docking bay.

“Come on, you two. Time to get to work.”

Aixara crept up behind Lana, planning a little trick of her own. She drew into herself, hiding in Lana’s shadow. 

Lana turned back to Aixara, but she was gone. She scanned the cantina, even peered out the doorways. No sign of her.

“She must have slipped out.” She muttered to herself, bowing her head in disappointment.

Aixara seized the moment, slipping her arms around Lana’s waist and burying her face in her neck. Lana jolted upright, the sting of adrenaline blooming intensely beneath her skin.

“Looking for me?” Aixara murmured right behind Lana’s ear.

Lana sighed her relief, hand already on her hilt. “Fuck you, Aixara.”

“That’s the whole idea.”

A grin swept Lana’s face. “I have to drop off a shipment to Hylo; meet you there?”

“Done.” Aixara’s voice was lascivious, black silk coursing through Lana’s head. One single word. The evil dancing through the covetous tone. Lana felt her gut twinge again, warmth soaking her underwear.

“I won’t be long.” She panted.

As Lana left, Aixara pondered how many things she could sneak into Lana’s room unnoticed. Lana wasn’t much for gestures and frivolities. As soon as she got to her own quarters, she summoned C2-V8, one of the base’s protocol droids.

“How may I assist you commander?”

Aixara was frantically sorting through her wardrobe for something a little _less._

“Go to my ship and fetch the bottle in the bottom of my bedside chest, and chill it for me.”

“Right away, commander.”

_Ah, that should do,_ she thought. She grabbed the piece and dashed to her ‘fresher. She stripped out of her armor and adorned herself in scant ribbons and black lace. Not willing to be caught in the corridors of the base barely clothed, she donned her armor once again. A glance in the mirror, and she snatched a satchel from the counter. Her usual plum colors just didn’t seem to fit the occasion and she searched for something altogether more…vicious.

“Perfect!” She said, snapping the case shut. She leaned in closer to the mirror to get the blending just right.

“Here you are commander! Is this what you required?”

“Oh!” Aixara exclaimed, jumping back and feeling the sudden rush of adrenaline burning under skin. C2-V8 had let himself in, all the way to her ‘fresher. He stood in the doorway, holding a large, frosty bottle.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Will that be all commander?”

“Yes C2, I will see you later; I don’t wish to keep you.”

“Oh, that’s alright commander! I am finished with my duties for today. Would you care to-“

“Goodbye, C2.” She said, pushing him out the door.

That droid had an aggravating propensity for idle chatter. She could hear him continue his protests all the way down the corridor.

“Droids.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Once she was sure he was gone, she threw a cloak around her shoulders and pulled up the hood. She stashed the icy bottle inside, shivering as it sat near her side. As she turned to leave, she noticed her fruit basket near the door had been filled. Aurilian fruit. Drawing closer she raised an eyebrow at the lack of any other fruit. How did the service droids know it was her favorite? Donning half a grin she tucked a few away in her pockets, and took one for the road.

“Droids.” She said, shaking her head.

Finding her corridor clear she scampered off to Lana’s quarters, munching a fruit along the way.

“Mmmm…” Aixara closed her eyes, savoring the fruit’s invigorating flavor.

_Thud!_

“Oh!”

“Commander?!”

Aixara looked up from inside her hood.

“Er…on?”

Theron snickered as he took in the sight. Aixara was well shrouded and wide-eyed. She had a fruit stuck in her mouth and juice was dripping down her arm. He gave her a puzzled look as she extracted her teeth from the flesh.

“Ha-ha…oh…I, uh, thought you might still be discussing your, eh…talking to Lana. Where is she by the way?”

“She’s busy. Hey aren’t you supposed to be relaxing? Why are you down here with three datapads trying to run me over?”

“I, uh…”

“Go _relax_ Theron. You deserve it!”

“Ok, you want to-“

“See you Theron!” she chimed, already scurrying away.

“Bye, then.” Theron said, raising a hand to wave a little too late.

He jilted his head and chuckled. Only the Commander would be bounding around the base late at night hopped up on Aurilian fruit.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be mindful of your requests.

Lana was desperately trying to just get _home_. She had already encountered two of Koth’s crew stowed away in a dark hall, drunk, naked, and louder than they thought they were. She also ran into a wandering droid, muttering to himself something about loneliness. A third route had revealed Theron.

“Yes, Theron, I saw the reports, but it’s a night off. Go relax, we will worry about them tomorrow.”

“Can you sign off on thes-“

“Tomorrow, Theron. I just want to get to bed for now.”

Lana feigned looking exhausted. It had been a trying day, but an exciting one. She just _had_ to get home!

“Lana! There you are.”

Lana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Not right now, Koth. I think Lana’s had a bit too much…”

Lana’s eyes darted at Theron.

“Stress! Yeah, a bit too much stress today. Let’s get back to work, huh?”

“Thank you, Theron.” She uttered through a fake yawn.

Excellent. Her comrades would brand her a lightweight, but at least she would have some privacy! She hoped.

Nobody was around her corridor when she arrived. Where was Aixara? Frowning, she closed her eyes, searching for her presence. _She’s close._ Lana opened her door and stopped in her tracks.

“Very close.”

Lana hadn’t meant to speak out loud. Aixara was breathtaking. Black lace, dark eyes, and delicately sprawled on the couch awaiting her arrival. Her ostentatious outfit concealed no elements of desire, but served only to flaunt.  The stress of the last 20 minutes melted away as she approached, and she noticed a pile of Aixara’s fruit on the table and some drinks.

“What’s this?” she asked picking up the bottle. “Why it’s Breath of Heaven!”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“So, I see you found a way in without me.”

“Hey, security override codes can be really useful.”

Lana knelt near Aixara’s face.

“You look stunning.”

Aixara slowly walked her fingers up Lana’s tunic. She caught her lower lip in her teeth as she skated around Lana’s collar. She slipped a couple fingers inside and latched on, pulling Lana closer.

“So do you.” She whispered.

Aixara kissed Lana very gently, savoring the moment, then continued down her neck, the kisses scarcely gracing her flesh. She felt Lana shudder, bumps rising across her luscious skin. Aixara dropped Lana’s combat belt and the contents spilled out on the floor, rolling under the couch. One swift wave separated Lana’s tunic, exposing her ample breasts, still under a binder.

“You are always so tied up, Lana.”

Aixara slid off Lana’s tunic, slipping it down her arms, savoring every inch. She wrapped her arms around Lana’s ass and pulled her upright, covering her belly in kisses.

“It’s a wonder you don’t suffocate under all this.” Aixara said as she yanked down Lana’s pants, revealing a matching set of panties trimmed in delicate lace.

Lana bent down and captured Aixara’s mouth with her own.

“I’ll get the drinks.”

Aixara grasped the ring securing Lana’s scarf. She retreated to the bedroom, dragging the scarf across Lana’s shoulders before lifting it to her own face.

The bedroom décor mirrored that of the living area. Stark contrasts and clean lines. Functionality and style combined to form a portrait that mirrored Lana herself. A large bed was positioned facing a wall of windows that stretched the entire height, and width, of the curvaceous space.

A freshly nude Lana handed Aixara her drink, leaning in for a kiss. The heat of alcohol captivated Aixara’s mouth as they shared a shot Lana had stowed away.

“I have something for you.” Lana whispered.

She approached the wall panel and lowered the lights until only darkness remained. Another button deactivated the shades and the full room was lit with starlight.

“Wow…” Aixara said in utter awe.

“I find sleep comes more easily under the stars. I had these windows commissioned just for the view.”

Aixara’s eyes surveyed the scene. Lana’s quarters were positioned at the rear of the base, overlooking a cliffside. Odessen was darkened by twilight, and the entire sky of the virgin planet was speckled with twinkling gemstones of light. The galaxy arc stretched across the sky like a flowing river of diamonds.

Lana had joined Aixara at the windows, but she was captivated by a sight all the more enticing. Aixara’s sculpted body gleamed, the lace delicately draping battle hardened muscles and faint, knitted scars. Aixara felt eyes upon her and turned to meet Lana’s gaze.

“It’s beautiful.”

There was that look again. Lana felt herself falling into the piercing pale blue eyes, unable to resist, even if she had been willing.

Aixara’s eyes narrowed. She grabbed Lana’s neck and tried to yank her body into her own. 

Lana wasn’t having it this time. She raised her hand and a blast of force energy thrust Aixara into a pile of pillows on the bed. Aixara squealed in surprise as she flew. Her landing was punctuated with laughter as she slid across the shimmersilk and satyn coverlet, her tiny frame disappearing under the pillows.

“Hey! What was that for?” whined Aixara, throwing pillows around to escape the abyss.

Lana laughed so hard she nearly spat out her drink.

“I’m sorry, perhaps that was a bit _too_ unexpected. I certainly didn’t mean for you to disappear!”

Aixara tabled her empty glass and crawled toward Lana as she knelt onto the bed. She threw her arms around Lana’s low back and kissed her bellybutton, drawing the flesh into her mouth. A tiny red mark appeared, then another right below. Aixara continued down, leaving a trail of stepping stones in her wake.

Lana laced her fingers through Aixara’s curls. She finished off her drink and floated the glass to her bedside table, freeing her second hand to smack Aixara’s ass, sending ripples across the flesh. Aixara cried out again in surprise.

“More.” She demanded.

Lana happily obliged, leaving both cheeks flushing red. She straightened and pulled Aixara’s hair away from her face, swaying with her advances. Gasps escaping her lungs as Aixara’s hands left the bed and pressed up her thighs. Lana licked her dry lips, panting with anticipation. Aixara was almost to her clitoris. _One last kiss…._

Aixara clutched Lana’s ass and held her close as she reached her goal, lifting her eyes in a fiery blaze piercing the darkness.

“Oooo… _oohh…”_ moaned Lana, igniting the desire coursing through Aixara’s veins.

Aixara kept her lock on Lana’s eyes as she curled her tongue around a stiffened clitoris. Lana was thrusting harder now, and Aixara let her set the pace. She opened her mouth wide, taking the entire area into her mouth, extending her tongue as far down as she could reach. She relished the tangy taste and smooth texture of Lana’s ecstasy. Aixara began to close her mouth, drawing suction and dragging a pointed tongue through Lana’s swollen lips. She flattened it out to finish in a kiss at the very tip of her clitoris.

“Oh, I _love_ it when you do that.”

“Mmm, then I won’t stop.”

Aixara renewed her ministrations, again and again, pressing the attack. Gaining momentum and exploring deeper on every kiss, she fit herself perfectly to Lana, echoing a reply to every evolution of her desires.

It didn’t take long for Lana to weaken her stance, unable to maintain her posture. Her body was shaking in euphoria, the pressure inside building fast.

“Aixara…ooo yes, more.”

Aixara quickened her pace, moving her hands together and sliding her fingers between Lana’s butt cheeks. She pulled them apart, bounced them, and branded them with handprints. She could feel Lana tightening her grip on her hair, pressing her rhythmically closer. The tension was building within Lana, heavy and profuse. She slid a couple fingers inside Lana, then dragged them out, tracing a line to the center of Lana’s ass, skirting her fingers around it in fervent circles. Lana cried out, expletives fell from her lips, littering the room with languages from half the galaxy.

Lana’s shrieks of pleasure began to get higher and broken. Her legs were shaking with each roll of her hips.  Aixara raised her other hand, slipped two fingers just inside and raked them forward. The sudden crush of sensation on Lana’s swollen pleasure spot was too much for her to bear.

Lana nearly screamed her completion, squeezing Aixara’s fingers in a warm, velvet embrace. She shuddered with every wave, holding Aixara’s face close until she sank to the bed, still jolting with aftershocks. Aixara pursed her now numb lips and blew a chilled breeze over Lana’s breasts until the nipples hardened. She ran a finger around them, chasing ambitions in between.

Aixara curled up next to Lana, draping a leg over her hips.

“Where’s the bottle?” she asked, reaching behind her for her empty glass. “Hey, what’s this?”

Lana smiled fondly at the portrait Aixara held in her hands. She rolled to snug herself up to Aixara’s back, pressing her breasts to her skin. “It’s from that little hut on Rishi. Arankau took it while we were meditating. He said you suited me.”

Aixara craned her head back to see Lana, “Was it that obvious, even then?”

“What do you think?” Lana whispered, penetrating Aixara’s curls with her nose until her lips landed on an earlobe.

“I…ohh…”

Lana rose to straddle Aixara, coaxing her into a prone position. She lowered her head from hands and knees to leave a path of kisses from behind her ear across her neck, moving the mass of fluffy curls aside with a brush of her hand. She grew ever insistent, each kiss rang with hunger more profound than the last, until she abandoned decorum in favor of desire.

Aixara moaned her approval, wincing with pain as Lana began sucking her skin between her teeth. She heard Lana growl when a final bite pierced the skin at the top of her ass.

Lana crawled forward again, dragging nipples up Aixara’s back. She strained to reach the drawer near her bed, sifting through it until she found her prize.

Aixara’s eyes widened with a shocked grin. “Lana…is that a…”

“Do you want it?”

Aixara paused, blatantly staring at Lana. “Yes.” She held her gaze, fixated on falling further into the glowing golden pools of addiction.

Lana pressed a kiss to Aixara’s lips, letting it grow deeper until her obstinance forced them to part. She slipped her tongue inside for a potent attack on the senses. Her free hand was busy inserting the flat end of her toy into herself until it rested on an excitable bundle of nerves. She then tilted the device up, effectively clamping it against her clitoris. The shaft protruded toward Aixara, gently rasping against her ass as the bruising kiss surrendered to pure lust.

Lana swung backward onto her legs, one hand was busy slapping her shaft against Aixara’s clitoris, the other had a stout grip on her shoulder. She placed the tip just inside Aixara’s folds, letting it rest there while she continued to kiss her neck and back. Every time Aixara thrust back, Lana would reply in kind, not letting her force the penetration. She absolutely loved driving Aixara to the brink.

Aixara squirmed, twisting and leaning back into Lana, her fingertips grasped at Lana's thighs. She canted and reeled, trying to gain the edge she desperately wanted. A soft tip was resting just on the edge of pleasure and Lana was chasing her hands around the bed, denying her access to play with herself. Warmth was starting to march down her legs as Lana rolled her hips in gentle circles.

“Lanaa...aaa!” She growled.

A mischievous grin swept Lana's lips as she licked them. She splayed a hand across Aixara's low back, pressing her onto the bed as she slid her hand along the sweat-slicked skin and crisscrossed ribbons up to her neck. She shifted her weight forward and withdrew the toy, drawing carefully wide circles around Aixara's mound.

Aixara's muscles were tensing up as she writhed under the pressure, then collapsing in desperate defeat before rising again. She was losing control of her voice, breathless cries escaped broken and jilted. When Lana switched to dragging the tip back and forth over her clitoris and ass, she was sure she may lose her mind.

Tiny orgasms racked her in throes, the muscles ached for relief, begging her brain for something to wrap around. The pain of deprivation rose, whimpers and cries sounded their betrayal. She was near groveling at this point. Lana was everywhere _except_ where Aixara needed her to be. She rallied what strength and cognizance remained in her body, “LANA!” The cry of desperation rang through the room.

Lana grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Aixara up to her, relishing the view as her back arched, jutting her breasts forward. She moved the other hand to cradle one, satisfaction plain on her face when Aixara pressed more fully into her. She yanked Aixara's head to the side, looked down into her eyes, and slid her hand around Aixara’s pulsing throat.

“Say it, Aixara.”

Aixara gazed longingly into the irises of gold. The entirety of her existence sat in this bed, and it had her by the throat.

“I need you, Lana.”

The sudden thrust caused a raspy scream to emit from Aixara's lungs. Lana’s toy filled her completely, raking hard against the wall of her abdomen. Lana rolled her hips again, dropping Aixara's shoulders to the bed and raking nails down her back, deftly dodging the crisscrossing ribbons. She grabbed the rippling ass in her hands, pulling hard against it. She buried deep into a whimpering conquest, and raised a hand to deliver a resounding slap.

A wordless cry rang out in approval. “More!” Aixara demanded.

“Be mindful of your requests.” Lana warned, playfully delivering a series of smacks, bouncing Aixara's ass around.

“Fell the whole galaxy, Lana. Just do it.”

Spidery threads of violet snaked across Lana's fingertips. She slowly traced them down Aixara's back, coming to rest with hands full and hot. The tiny shocks raced across the skin, still shaking from the continued bucking of Lana's hips.

Aixara rained fists over the sheets, a variety of expletives falling across the pillows that now littered the bed. Lana's hands glowed with fury, injecting her with adrenaline and desire. The pressure was rising fast.

The toy pressed insistently against Lana with every thrust. She was rapidly losing the thin threads of concentration she possessed, and the lightning faded, but the need remained. She drug her nails over Aixara, aiming to claim every inch for herself, marking her territory. She was out of breath and her energy was draining quickly, but the orgasm remained just beyond her reach. Aixara's completion was always worth waiting for, and she struggled to control the urge to bury deep and stay there.

She pressed her full weight onto Aixara, dropping her flat on her stomach. The fresh angle caused her name to emerge, muffled against a pillow. Aixara trembled under her, kicking her feet. She seemed unable to form complete words anymore as an endless stream of orphaned vowels filled the room. Lana wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her chin, revealing a swathe of skin, ripe and unscathed.

Aixara was losing her grip on reality. Lana's assault on her senses was complete and devastating. Involuntary, raspy screams escaped her mouth, and the shaking was uncontrollable. Lana had exposed her neck, and was descending for the kill.

Lana opened her mouth wide, drawing as much flesh as she could between teeth, fighting not to bare down. The rapid pulse of blood racing in Aixara's veins surged across her tongue.

Aixara yelled again, her completion showered Lana's legs, running onto the sheets. Lana buried deep, pressing her clitoris into the toy hard. She abandoned any semblance of rhythm, driving forth insistently until she muffling a jolted cry into the now limp red curls.

Aixara panted quietly, her nerves still humming the harmonies of lust. Lana was slack and sated, slowly drifting to her side.

Lana withdrew and removed the toy, floating it to the sink in her 'fresher. She draped the arm across Aixara's side, resting her hand between her still clammy-skinned breasts.

“Phenomenal doesn't come close to describing you, Lana.”

“Flattery will get _you_ everything.” She replied with a chaste smile.

“I could stay here forever.”

Lana laughed outright, “Oh, what a lie that one is! You would miss gallivanting amongst the stars in less than a day.”

Aixara giggled, using the motion as an excuse to snuggle closer. “You are probably right.”

“Besides, you should head home and try to sleep before the busy day tomorrow, I have kept you too long, I fear.”

Aixara stuck out her bottom lip in protest, shooting an overdone begging glance at Lana.

“Pouting really isn't your best look.”

Aixara dropped her jaw in feigned shock, “Well then!” She slid out from under Lana's embrace and rolled off the bed, making a big show of bending before she stood. She crossed to Lana's dressing table, where her armor lay folded in a pile.

Lana watched with great interest as Aixara slowly assembled herself, managing to make a reverse strip tease just as sexy as the alternative. Skin slowly disappeared beneath the tunic, hiding evidence of conflict. She turned her back to Lana, bending deeply to slip on the thigh-high boots.

Aixara slipped on her bracers and presented them to Lana, “You mind?”

Lana lifted herself onto her knees and carefully threaded the laces through the supple leather bracers, finishing in a quaint knot and letting the ends trail. She tugged at the nearby garters on Aixara's legs, pulling them in line as she rose to her feet.

Aixara backed up all the way to the door, not wanting to miss a single kiss from a stalking Lana. She threw her cloak over her shoulders and pulled up the hood as a still naked Lana opened the door, hiding behind the wall.

“Clear.” She pined.

Lana reached out through the doorway and sauntered up to Aixara. She snaked hands inside her cloak and wrapped herself inside.

“I grow weary of letting you go.”

“Then don’t.”

“You know that is dangerous, Aixara.”

“Yes, but do you have to salt the wound?”

“I suppose not. Go and rest now, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Lana slipped back inside and closed the door to her quarters. Snatching the bottle from the table, she slinked to her room, dragging a throw blanket in her wake. Aixara still hung in the air like fog over the hills of Odessen. She downed a quick drink and collapsed on the lounger near the window. Her exhausted body gave in to the draw of sleep, slowly blacking out the view of the stars.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What makes love so dangerous?

Aixara lingered outside Lana’s door, hand hovering over the call button.

“You should go for it.”

Aixara directed her attention down the empty passageway.

“Theron? That you?”

Theron appeared from around a corner, meeting the anger in Aixara’s eyes.

“How long were you there? Have you already forgo-“

“I didn’t forget. Trust me that lesson on Rishi, the one where you threatened to liquefy my memories and let them drain through my ears? _That_ will never leave my mind.”

“But…?”  Aixara baited, emphasizing the quiet tone in her voice.

“But I did happen to catch the two most powerful Sith in the galaxy sharing a rather passionate farewell for the evening.”

“Dammit Theron! You should count your stars. A second transgression, even a few months ago, would have earned you a quick death.”

“Let’s see…kissing on Manaan, Rishi, we won’t even discuss Yavin 4, a daring, romantic rescue…twice…and then that fully public little tryst in the cantina tonight…”

“That was not a tryst.” She snapped.

“You _love_ her!”

“Shh!” Aixara smacked the top of his head with the sleeve of her cloak. “Theron! Lower your voice.” Her whispers were stern enough to make him comply.

“Fine.” He hissed, pulling his flattened hair back into line. “So, did you tell her?”

“Of course not! And neither will you.”

“I will never understand what the big deal is with force users and love.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“What is she going to do? Scratch you harder? From the looks of it, you might enjoy that.”

“Theron. Drop it.”

“Oh, all right, but I still think you should tell her.”

Aixara stroked her neck, tracing the lines of Lana’s fingers. “Hey, you got a kolto on you?”

“Yep. You want it?”

Aixara nodded. “Walk me home, Theron?”

Theron waved her onward, falling in step behind her. They met little resistance in the empty halls and shortly arrived at Aixara’s door.

“Come in. I’ll get us some caf.”

“Thanks, commander. Where’s your kit?”

“There’s one in the ‘fresher. Bottom left. And call me Aixara. We’ve had enough time together to get past all the formalities.”

Aixara contemplated Theron’s boldness as she put on the caf. His audacity concerned her, and he did not seem to grasp the complexities of the situation. She had to be able to trust him.

“That smells fantastic.” Theron had returned with several bandages soaked in kolto. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Aixara poured two mugs and joined him on her couch. She removed her cloak, revealing a body clad in armor, scratches, and lace.

“Great galaxies! She really tore you up! You sure you don’t want a kolto bath?”

“I like to keep them, just help me with the visible ones, hmm?”

“If you insist, just seems painful, that’s all.” Theron dabbed the bandages along Aixara’s arms and neck. He noticed some strange marks creeping along her thighs.

“Aixara?” Her name forced itself from his throat. _Well, THAT was awkward._ “What are those from?”

Aixara looked down and smiled, her entire ass, thighs, and back were marred with faint threads.

“You really want to know, Theron?”

“I’m kind of scared to, but…yes.”

Aixara held up a hand, separating her fingertips to draw wisps of lightning between them. She slowly lowered it to Theron’s arm, dancing it across his skin.

“Wow. That’s…that’s uhh…”

Aixara raised an eyebrow, “Don’t hurt yourself trying to find a retort for that. I can only imagine the visions I just put in your head.”

“Well, you said it, not me.” His face was hot with a sudden flush, unable to shoo the images away.

“Theron, I want to try to explain something to you, if you are up for it.”

“Shoot.”

“Why do you think I want to keep my wounds?”

“Some weird Sith ritual?”

Aixara laughed, “Not quite.”

“Okay, why then?”

“The pain, it brings memories. You see, Theron, the Sith operate very differently than the Jedi. The Jedi shun all attachments, possessions, people, even their own bodies. They believe that if they form any such attachments, or develop real care for someone or something, they will also develop a fear of loss for those things. Fear can leave you vulnerable to manipulation. It can lead to anger, jealousy, and hate.”

“I’ve heard all this before in the Jedi temple. What’s your point?”

“The Jedi are trapped. They place too many restrictions on themselves. Anything remotely associated with the dark side is forbidden.  They are so fearful of their emotions that they suppress everything until they are practically robots. Fear of failure consumes their lives.”

“The Sith are free. We are usually trained in the dark side, but we can choose to study and practice whatever we wish. We know that our _actions_ determine our alignments in the force, not how we use the power. Emotions are natural to sentient beings. We channel our emotions. They are easy paths to power, and we are taught from a young age to embrace them.”

“So, what makes love so dangerous?”

“Well, for the Jedi, I think that’s obvious.”

“Yes.”

“For the Sith it is a different story. Love is the most powerful emotion. It is the easiest to harness, but also quite deadly. Opening yourself like that to someone else can give them a precious edge over you. Any exploitable weakness is fiercely guarded in the empire. The notion of leading someone on to gain an edge for succession is not unheard of. Betrayal is rampant in our society.”

“You mean you don’t trust Lana? I mean, you two aren’t exactly hard-line Sith, you know.”

“Oh, I trust her. I trust her with my life! It’s just…not our way. What if I told her? Everything could be fine, right? Or it could all be a fantasy. Trysts and tension are a common part of Sith culture, we feed our passions and curiosities all the time. What if I am just a distraction for her? What if it falls apart, or if Valkorion decided to take the advantage? Can you imagine the havoc that would wreak? Thousands could die Theron.”

Theron reached for Aixara’s shoulders, “Trust me, you are not just a distraction to her.”

“How do you know?”

“What? It’s not obvious? She traipsed across the galaxy to find you. Risked her life, and others, just to get you out safely. She sat by your bed for two days after you got impaled! She even refused food and sleep, waiting for you to wake up.”

“What?” Aixara’s eyes grew wide. “She never told me that.”

“Yeah, Koth told me she never left your side.”

 “Maybe you are right, Theron. I still won’t tell her until I am sure she reciprocates. The cost of that loss would be too high.”

“For you?”

“For everyone.” Aixara stood, pacing the room.

“Theron, I need to be able to trust you. I told you all this out of the hope for that trust. What you do with it will determine where loyalties lie. Do you understand this?”

“I know I’m ‘Republic scum’ or whatever you Sith call us, but I am _here_. I made my decision a long time ago. I won’t betray that trust.” Theron stood, heading for the door.

“Let me know if you need an ear, comman-Aixara. I’ll be around, huh?”

“Thanks, Theron.”

He winked at Aixara, “Enjoy your trophies.”

“Oh, I will. G’nite Theron.”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipped a bit here to just after Aixara gets trapped in the Odessen valley by Valkorion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commander was missing. Lana was cursing herself for even suggesting Aixara seek Valkorion’s counsel. Now she was gone. Again. It was taking every ounce of resolve and every distraction she could find to keep herself on the base. She ached for the freedom to just go and find her. The pains came random and fierce, blindsiding her in meetings, waking her from sleep. Aixara was in trouble.

Lana burst into the war room, her weary eyes ablaze with concern.

“Any word from the commander?” she demanded.

Theron jilted his head. “Nothing. We have tried all frequencies, scanned for distress calls, and even have an open line being broadcast to no avail.”

“Enough! Prepare a search party. You and I will lead teams to the north and west of the base, Koth-“

“Lana?” Theron interrupted, “A word please?”

“You better make this fast.” She warned, jabbing a menacing finger in his direction.

Theron led her out to Aixara’s docking bay, intent on discovering why Lana would be so reckless.

“Might I remind you, Lana, that we have not one, but two operatives in the field. Our people are risking their lives in the most ill-advised sabotage mission we have ever contrived. We sent them in, without the commander, on your orders. Why are you willing to abandon them so readily? They are depending on US, Lana!”

“But we need her! She has been gone for days. She is out there, with Valkorion putting her through galaxy knows what! Something is _wrong_ , Theron. She wouldn’t just disappear without reason.”

“We can’t worry about that right now! What do you think she would do in your situation?”

“Theron! I can’t lose her!” Lana thrust her hands to the floor, shaking her head with resolve. “Not again.”

Theron paused, calculating the intricacies of his personal standing in her mind. A flicker of anger at her stubbornness furrows his brows, the words tumbled from his mouth, almost demanding in their curiosity.

“You going to tell me why?”

“You know the answer to that, Theron.”

“Oh, drop the act, Lana. Everyone can feel the tension between you two. I happen to know you have had several flights of fancy with her, probably more than that. It’s obvious you care for her, just admit it!”

Lana’s eyes flashed with fury and frustration. Her lips pressed thin with such resolve he was certain she would crush every bone he possessed. Theron was crossing a line, and he knew it.

“Don’t give me that ‘I’ll kill you for that’ look.” He drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “I don’t doubt your abilities, but honestly haven’t we moved past this point?”

Lana deliberated his boldness. It was true that she considered him her friend, and her trust in him was not in question, but this was different. She was positive she wouldn’t be able to maintain her composure, and revealing that crux was perilous.

“No. You are mistaken, Theron.” The surety in her voice failing more than she had hoped.

Theron grabbed her by the shoulders, fingers gripped around her pauldrons, forcing a surprised gasp at the close encounter. “Who are you trying to convince, Lana? Me…or you?”

Her eyes softened, revealing emotion held deep within. “Theron…I can’t…”

“Just try it.” He said, releasing his grip and leaning against a stack of crates. “You’ll feel better, I promise. Look, I won’t tell anyone you actually have real feelings under that façade you parade around. Deal?”

“Fine.” The split-second decision spilled out of her without permission. She dropped her head, willing the words to be spoken, genuinely surprised as they fluttered off her tongue, smooth as silk. “I have strong personal feelings for Aixara that have festered for some time.”

Theron shook his head, “That is such a _Lana_ way to put it.” He said, talking to no one in particular.

Lana couldn’t hold it in anymore. She knew this moment approached, yet she remained unprepared for it’s rabidity.

“It’s so much more than that, Theron. I _admire_ her.” Her voice was breaking already, delivering low punches randomly to the syllables raining from her mouth.

“She hurls herself at the galaxy, never doubting that it will submit to her advance. She is a glittering storm of fury and tenacity. Her strength and power echo through the force, shouting the purity of her unmistakable presence.”

Theron watched as Lana fell apart, pure emotion rising like a geyser with her words.

“She is fearsome and cunning, stalwart to the end.”

Lana’s gaze grew listless and her brows arched toward each other, lifting her spirits with them.

“And yet…her kindness…her kindness is like a beacon; rays of starlight piercing the tempest’s void. She cares for others as easily as she glides into a room.”

“I have always strived for such balance in my life, but I have never achieved it with such grace as she. We rise and fall, but _I always_ tip the scale.”

Theron’s mouth dropped open as she lay her heart on the floor, realization shooting fireworks off in his head.

“You _love_ her-” Theron had to stop himself and force his mouth to close. He had almost said _too._

Lana snapped her face to Theron, but this time she withheld her usual retorts. She looked at Theron with vision anew, oddly comforted by her defeat.

“She runs in my veins like fire, thicker than my own blood. I _know_ she is alive. I can feel her pain as clearly as if it were my own. I simply _have_ to FIND HER.”

Theron was suddenly intrigued, “How can you be sure?”

Lana sighed, her most deeply held secret hovered in her mouth. She entertained several gruesome scenarios of Theron's betrayal, discarding each before her stomach turned. She stood, still and breathless, deliberating fate itself, finally deciding to let go.

“We share a force bond.”

Theron’s eyes grew wide. Now he understood Aixara’s words the night the alliance was cemented. They were hopelessly entangled, and one was meaningless without the other. Without Lana and Aixara, the alliance would fall apart. The whole galaxy may fall.

“Very well, Lana. After the mission is over, we will scour this planet without rest until she is found.”

Lana threw her arms around his neck, her voice raspy with relief of a heavy burden. “Thank you, Theron.”

Theron jumped at the shock of being embraced by Lana. He had never been privy to such contact before; on some level he had even questioned she had the ability. “Now pull yourself together. Let’s get back to the war room and finish this mounting catastrophe.”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m already home.

Lana followed Theron back into the war room. Kaliyo was up on the holocom.

“Sublevel four open. No guards. Hmph. So close to a new kill record…”

Senya was nervous. “We should have cancelled her mission when the Commander disappeared. She’s unstable.”

“She’s ahead of schedule. And the casualties are acceptable.” Lana said, addressing a datapad.

“So glad to have your support.” Kaliyo chided.

Lana skimmed the map. “The relay station is only 3 levels away. Be prepared to slice the GEMINI frequency the moment you’re inside.”

Koth paced, surprised to be taking the same side with Senya. “She terrorized our home, and we let her go back…”

Aric Jorgan appeared on the holocom, brandishing his signature rifle, and attitude.

“It’s not too late for Havoc Squad to finish this op right. Demolish the whole facility.”

“Over your dead body” Kaliyo drawled.

“Or yours.” Senya huffed. “Let’s not be picky.”

Aixara had finally arrived, the last three hours dominated by an exhausting hike back to base.

“If I were an assassin droid, you’d all be dead.”

Lana spun around, almost too fast. She instinctively dropped into her defensive fighting stance, ready to annihilate Aixara’s assailants, the fact that she was in the protected war room not making a difference. She could barely hide her emotions. Half relief, half anger trembled in her voice.

“Where the blazes have you been?”

“Lana.” Aixara said as she heaved a sigh of relief. She thrust a hand forth and snatched Lana, dragging her through the air for a chaste embrace.

Lana glanced at Theron, her face riddled with questions of proper conduct.

Theron shrugged her permission.

Lana gazed down at Aixara. She was sweat-slicked and enervated from her unknown ordeals. She was taking the compassion she needed without care as to the consequences. This was important.

Lana wrapped her arms around Aixara’s shoulders and lowered her head to rest against the red mat of curls.

“Commander?”

“Hmm?” she purred.

“Can you put me down?”

“What?” Aixara drew away, suddenly aware of their surroundings and noticing that Lana was still hovering a few inches off the floor.

“Oh! Yes.” She said, pressing her hand to the floor to place Lana back on her feet.

Aixara glanced around, “I apologize, but I _really_ needed that.”

“What happened?” Lana asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“Valkorion!” She asserted. “Apparently summoning him ‘like a slave’ as he called it, scrapes a nerve. He disabled my communications, trapped me in a valley in the forest, cut off all my escape routes, and sent a pack of wild, hungry beasts after me. When I finally reached the end of the valley, he blockaded the exit and tried to kill me. After defeating him he left my mind to go…somewhere else.”

“You will never guess who I found on the other side. Satele Shan and the spirit of Darth Marr. They’re apparently a duo now, following the will of the force. After putting me through some new training, they sicced a very convincing vision of Vaylin on me! Then they assisted in the construction of a new lightsaber to defeat Arcann. I had to hike all the way back here.”

“That’s an awful lie. It must be true.” Lana said, pleased that her tone remained cool.

Kaliyo’s image stirred, “Blast it. Skytroopers. At least a dozen. Almost ran right into them.”

Theron responded, false hope clouding his tone, “Don’t panic. Maybe they didn’t see you.”

“If they did, things are about to get excit-“

Kaliyo’s com signal winked out.

Theron frantically jabbed at the controls. “Kaliyo, come in. Come in. No signal.”

“We need a contingency plan. If they capture her, turn her against us…” Senya paced the room. The worry plain on her features. She had been against this whole idea from the start.

“We can’t evacuate Odessen. We just finished decorating the place.” Koth shrugged, ignoring Lana’s scowl.

Aric chimed in, “I warned you this would happen. We’re going in.”

Aixara agreed, leaning on the table as her strength began to falter. “Kaliyo had her chance. It’s your turn, Major.”

“We won’t let you down, Commander. Havoc Squad, move out!”

Aixara watched Aric’s com signal go dark. She turned to Theron, her vision growing dark.

“Get them out as safely as you can.” She breathed.

“Yes, commander. Are you all right?”

“I think my adrenaline is wearing off or-“

“Commander!” Lana shouted. “You’re bleeding!”

Aixara dropped her eyes to her side. A large gash had opened and was dripping blood down her legs.

“And your leg is broken!” Lana shrieked.

Aixara raised a hand to her wound, swirling in light. “Oh, let me just knit-“

“No. Not this time.” Lana scooped Aixara into her arms. “You are going to a Kolto tank, and then I am taking you home.”

Aixara dropped her head, resting it in the crux of Lana’s shoulder. Her vision was fading fast.

“I’m already home.” She sighed as her consciousness slipped away.

Lana tried to nudge her awake. “Commander? Commander!”

Theron bolted for the door, “We better hurry Lana. I’ll prep the med bay.” He called over his shoulder to Senya and Koth, “You two take over here, and don’t kill each other!”

Theron and Lana sprinted to the medical bay with Aixara’s blood leaving a trail along the floor.

“The lift is broken, Lana, we’ll have to improvise.”

“Not a problem.”

Arriving at the med bay, Theron flushed the tank and started to fill it, adding a double dose of Kolto. Lana was busy levitating crates into makeshift stairs, unwilling to let go of Aixara. She stripped her blood-soaked armor off and shed her own as well, lest it drag her down. She climbed the stairs and leapt into the tank, Aixara still in her arms. A wave of Kolto splashed over the sides.

Theron hurriedly grabbed a towel for the controls, mopping up the mess before they could fry.

“Any ideas on how she got that gash?”

“No. I just hope she wakes up soon.”

Lana held Aixara’s head gently out of the water, resting it on her bared shoulder. She bobbed in the tank, concern riddled her face. She was growing weary of this.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana bobbed in the tank for what seemed like hours, patiently waiting for Aixara to stir to life. In reality only 40 minutes had passed, but every moment without her voice, her eyes, her touch-felt like an eternity.

“It looks like the bleeding stopped, you want to put her on the mask?” Theron asked, holding the breathing apparatus in a single hand, sure that Lana would decline.

  
“I think I will stay.”

  
“Vigilant as always.” He tossed the mask back on the table.

  
“I just got her back and she’s gone again. I want to be here when she wakes up.”

  
“You going to tell her?”

  
“Theron.”

  
“I’m just saying. She is going to wake up, in your arms, saved again by you. It’s quite romantic, you know?”

  
Lana felt a delicate sigh graze across her neck. “Quiet, she’s coming to."

 

“Aixara?” Lana inquired, getting her fingers caught in a mess of tangles. “Aixara, wake up.”

  
“Lana?” Aixara willed her eyes to open, straining to sharpen her vision. “What are you doing in the Kolto tank? You’ll get wet, you know.”

  
Lana laughed in relief, letting Aixara tread on her own. “The lift was broken. I had to get you in here somehow.”

  
“Oh. How rom…considerate of you.” Aixara stammered, noticing Theron leaning against the wall.

  
“How’s your leg?” Lana’s words were immaterial; her eyes fixed on Aixara’s.

  
“Doesn’t hurt anymore.” Aixara whispered, washing closer.

  
A pregnant pause fell on the room, the only sounds coming from the lapping of water against the sides of the tank.

  
“Oh, will you two get over it? Just kiss her already! The tension is so high in here even I need a break.”

  
Aixara and Lana smiled at each other, both withholding covert knowledge.

  
Aixara broke first, unable to resist Lana’s gaze piercing her soul. She leaned forward to barely graze her lips, innocent and demure. Lana pressed closer, fully engaging her passions. The kiss grew in intensity, Lana ran her hands down Aixara’s neck, and her lips followed.

  
Aixara rolled her eyes at Theron, daring to reveal the effects Lana was having on her.

  
“Get lost, Theron.” She warned, before capturing Lana’s mouth in a bruising kiss, hands splayed across her low back.

  
“Oh no! No, no, no. No breaking in the kolto tank! You are getting out of there and going home. You can get yourselves lost.”

  
“Too late…” Lana trailed off as she fell once again into Aixara’s icy blue eyes that she was sure were screaming for her.

  
“Out! Both of you. Look, towels, robes…out.”

  
“Fine.” They drawled in unison, giggling at the sound.

  
They levered themselves out of the tank and dried off. Theron put himself to work draining the blood-soaked water and set the self-cleaning cycle.

  
“Can I trust you two to get home for your shower I am sure you will have, but I am desperately trying not to think about? Or am I going to come back to shut that thing off and find a writhing ball of lightning infused passion on the floor?”

  
“Theron!” cried Aixara.

  
Lana’s mouth fell open, sounding slightly hurt, “Give us some credit. We are Sith. We are no strangers to discipline.”

  
“If you say so.” He teased, “I will be in the war room.”

  
Theron left and closed the door behind him quickly. Koth and Senya were walking toward the med bay at a fast clip.

  
“How is she?” Koth asked, reaching for the door controls.

  
Theron grabbed his arm, “Trust me, you don’t want to go in there right now.”

  
“Is it that bad? Is she going to be ok?” Senya begged, searching for feelings beyond the door. The sudden wave of passion hit her like blaster fire.

  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, eyes wide. “Koth…Theron’s right. We should go.”

  
“Why? Will someone please tell me if the commander is alive or not?”

  
“She is fine, Koth.” Theron chose his words carefully. “Her armor was soaked with blood, give her some privacy, ok?”

  
“Oh! Right. Hey, Where’s Lana?”

  
Senya blushed, turning away and waving a tag out to Theron. Aixara had Lana sprawled against the door, and they didn’t appear to have any intentions of getting dressed.

  
“Lana…went to find her some clothes. I think.” Theron waited with bated breath for Koth to accept the lie, seeing no capitulation he quickly changed the subject. “I need you two to brief me in the war room, and we should probably get a service droid to clean the floor.”

  
“All right. I’m on it.” Koth threw up his hands in resignation, turned down the hall, and headed back toward the war room.

 

Senya turned back to Theron, still uneasy from the happenings just meters away. “He will have to find out eventually.”

  
“I am going to lie to the bitter end, let Lana break that barrier. She got herself into this mess anyhow. Hey, I know all you force-sensitive types can pull tricks like that, but don’t spread it around. The last thing we need is to fan fires in the rumor mill.”

  
“I have never found gossip to be worth the trouble. I’m pretty sure everyone has a reasonable idea that they are at least friendly at this point any way.”

  
“We better get back before Koth starts solving puzzles.”

  
Senya shot Theron a chancy smirk. “We better get back before Koth starts populating the base with droids…again. I like a clean place as much as the next, but that day was a nightmare.”

  
Theron laughed outright. “Yeah, that was pretty bad, even for him.”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you coming, too?  
> Wouldn’t miss it.

“Aixara...they are right outside.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Most certainly not, but we really should go. We will have more privacy in your quarters anyway.”

Aixara rolled her eyes, “Oh very well, Lana.”

Lana crossed to the table and tossed Aixara a robe. She picked up her own armor, wet from the overflow earlier. “Lovely.”

“Hmm?” pondered Aixara.

Lana turned toward her, wringing out her soaked pants onto the floor.

“Oh my, how did that happen?”

“We had a bit of a spill when I jumped in the tank with you. It appears I will need this robe after all. At least my tunic is dry.”

She placed her soiled clothes into a bag, slipped into her tunic, and donned the robe.

Aixara noticed Lana's scarf among the littering of debris on the workbench. She dragged it off behind her, sauntering over to Lana. “Don't forget this.” She said, draping the scarf around her neck, then lingering close, her soft eyes soliciting further affections.

“Oh yes, thank you.” Lana muttered, lips grazing Aixara’s jawline. “Let’s get you home.”

“Lead the way.”

Lana pulled away, her face lingering as if to drag Aixara away with her. She backed up to the controls and punched in the code. She took Aixara’s hand in her own and led her down the corridor.

They strode in-step, arms spiraled in an adolescent embrace. Lana had found herself growing more comfortable and calm around Aixara; the rest of the base seemed to melt away. The decorum she had prized in the past just didn’t seem worth the effort, or the cost.

They skittered around a corner, the playful affections devolving to those of children, chasing figments and fantasies through a forest of wonder. The empty corridors rang with their every step, echoing the chants of their spell.

Aixara bounded a few steps ahead of Lana, skipping backwards towards her door when a shadow caught her attention. Aixara and Lana stopped cold. Wet, limp curls fell around Aixara’s eyes, flashing a fierce glare. Lana marched boldly to her side.

Koth worked his mouth into a snarl. He glowered at Lana, “I came to help you get HER some clothes.” He claimed, pointing a finger at Aixara.

“Lie.” Aixara snapped.

“Koth, why are you here?” Lana implored, Aixara’s rage seeping under her skin.

“Are you going in there?” He asked, hitching a thumb toward the door.

“Yes.” Lana grabbed Aixara’s arm, suppressing a wince of pain as the electricity creeping along her arm shot through the sleeve of her robe. “ _We_ are.”

Koth opened his mouth to speak, but Aixara’s preemptive retort dominated the scene. “Don’t you dare. Your audacity is not welcome here. There was a time, not long ago, when being stared down by two Sith Lords would send fools like you running to dig their own graves. I have eschewed those notions in efforts for peace, do NOT give me reason to revive them.”

Lana stood resolute. Her patience with his lack of respect had worn thin, and her requests for privacy had all been ignored. She saw him for what he was. Reckless, impatient, and foolish. His jealousy was unwarranted, their relationship had ended well before Aixara’s return. His jealousy even then had been his undoing, and she was quite sure Aixara would make the point for them both if he had the gall to speak any further.

Koth tried to match Aixara’s gaze, but the rising fog of ozone around her gave him pause. Having witnessed them both in battle, trepidation was starting to overcome his bravado. He huffed a breath and stormed away, followed closely by Aixara’s glare.

Lana sighed her relief, hoping to allay Aixara’s fury. “I hope he got the point this time.”

“I only held back because of you.”

Lana shook her head, “There is no longer a need.” Her eyes locked with Aixara’s. “You have managed to captivate every last modicum of my attentions. His true nature was always there, I just…”

“You attempted to train him, to shape him to be more like…” she stalled, choosing words carefully, “what you wanted.”

Lana paused, staring in amazement at the breadth of understanding Aixara possessed. “How did you-“

Aixara ran a finger along her chin, “He isn’t what you _need.”_

Lana darted her eyes between Aixara’s. “You were gone.” She said apologetically, letting her eyelids fall. “For so long.”

 “I’m here now.” Aixara continued her hand down Lana’s neck, rounding over her ear first, dragging strands of gold with her. “We will never get those years back.” A grin grew on her lips, “But we can try to make up for it.”

Lana raised a sideways glance at Aixara’s mischievous expression. “Not if we stay out here all evening.”

Aixara backed into her door, fumbling the controls as Lana pressed into her. The door flew open, launching them inside. She turned to advance Lana backward toward her bedroom.

“Bed.” She said right before Lana’s knees buckled at the edge.

Lana fell back, sinking into the plush duvet covering Aixara’s bed. “Oh, this is _soft_.”

“You like stars, I like comfort.”

“I can see why…” Lana squinted as Aixara’s still dripping curls fell across her cheeks as she took a dominant position over her. “Ah, your hair is still soaked in Kolto.”

“Perhaps I should take that shower Theron was raving about.” Aixara slid off the bed, allowing Lana to sit up and toss her feet off the side.

“You won’t be needing this.” Lana said, pushing the robe off her shoulders. It fell heavy and slumped around Aixara’s feet, leaving her body exposed and chilled. Bumps rose across her skin and her nipples stood erect, one of them immediately captured by Lana’s rounded lips.

Aixara rustled a hand through her hair, pressing her closer, and bowing to kiss the top of her head. “Are you coming too?” She asked, already tugging on the tunic.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Aixara’s smirk widened as she swiftly disassembled the rest of Lana’s attire. She summoned her forward, pulling a hand in her wake as she retreated to her ‘fresher. She flicked on the light and started the shower. “Go on, Lana, I’ll grab a towel for you.”

Lana rounded the corner of the open stall, her eyes resting on jets of water raining from above and yet more spouting from the walls. A deep, wide basin sat low on the far wall, sunken into the floor and outfitted with built-in loungers lined with water jets. The décor was a sleek black and white, with seafoam green accents crawling through the ocean of mosaic tiles.

“Where did you get this shower?!” Exclaimed Lana, peeking a head around the wall.

“The fixtures were a copy from my apartment on Dromund Kaas. The designer is a friend of mine. I had Theron encrypt a letter asking for a recent catalogue and he shipped one back…inside a shipping crate loaded with goodies.”

“That was accommodating of him.”

“I paid for the first round by running his errands and dirty work, I guess he still thought he owed me. I had 2V-R8 build the enclosure from scrap tiles and volcanic stones found along the beach here.”

“Quite the droid you have there.”

Aixara hung the extra towel on the hooks near the wall. “Yes, I am surprised the lying son of a hutt stayed with the ship for so long, and without a memory wipe as well. Too bad he had no useful information on the whereabouts of my crew.”

Lana hummed her agreement.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t finished with you.

Aixara joined Lana in the cloud of steam rising inside the stall, snatching the soap from the alcoves on the wall. She waited for Lana to begin to wet her hair, and snuck in behind her. She blocked the flow of water with her body and stretched bubbly hands along Lana’s arms. She laced their fingers together and buried her face in Lana’s neck.

She ran her hands slowly over Lana’s body, covering every inch with bubbles, draping them over plump breasts and watching them trail down sculpted arms. She grasped Lana’s shoulders, massaging the tightened muscles while leaving a line of kisses between them. Lana melted backwards into her, groaning with the release.

Aixara spun her around, landing a kiss directly on her parted lips. Aixara pressed her hands over Lana’s shoulders, and let them descend down her back and over the swell of her hips. She turned her back to the wall of jets and planted against it, cupping Lana’s ass to draw her in.

“Shouldn’t we be getting clean?” Lana asked, not sure if she cared for an answer. Her nerves were already thrumming, urging her to delve deeper.

“We are getting clean.” Aixara briefly surveyed the scene when Lana raised a questioning brow. “Well, at least _you_ are.”

“Where is the shampoo?”

Aixara pointed at the alcoves, “The black one.”

Lana pulled the bottle to her and cracked the lid open, pouring a generous amount into her palm before returning it to the shelf. She turned back to Aixara with a smile, “Your Turn!” Lana grabbed Aixara’s hair hard, pulling her in to claim her mouth. She held the lock as she lathered up Aixara’s hair, tangling her hands in the vivid red curls, now spilling limp and heavy down her back.

Aixara let her eyes roll, “Oh, that feels amazing…”

Lana spun to douse Aixara’s hair in one of many spouts raining water upon them. She backed away to watch the sudsy streams fall along Aixara’s every curve.

Aixara trailed her fingers across Lana’s shoulders and all the way down her arms, grabbing her fingers. She placed her hands together, and lifted them out in front of her, taking a single finger in her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip and scraped her teeth across the top, sending a visible shiver through Lana’s arms and down her spine. Aixara filled her eyes with a bawdy glare and drew Lana closer to the wall-where she quickly planted them against a towel ring and bound them there with a swift gesture.

“Aixara?” Lana inquired playfully, tugging at the restraints.

“I wasn’t finished with you.”

She scraped a couple nails down Lana’s side hard enough to leave faint red marks in their wake. Her hands settled on the generously endowed ass and she squeezed and tapped it a few times, becoming briefly mesmerized by the ripples and waves traversing the creamy smooth surface.

She planted both hands in a loud smack and pulled the cheeks apart, letting out a satisfied moan when Lana shifted down to increase the effect. “Ooo, yes.”

Lana struggled against her restraints. She tucked her head under a raised arm and saw Aixara kneel down and bury her face, her tongue forcing it’s way inside her.

“Oh my….Aaa!”

Aixara drew her tongue back, licked her clitoris, then slid it back in, over and over, until Lana started whimpering and her tangy offerings coated her lips. She pulled away to stand and draped an arm over Lana's hips to secure them while she tapped the mound presented to her under a flat hand.

Lana sounded approval with each one, rolling her hips in a tight circle. The taps came quicker and each possessed more zeal than the last until Aixara's hand pressed hard into her, rubbing side to side vigorously.

Aixara held her face close, nipping at Lana's vibrating ass as her agreements and expletives began echoing off the walls of the shower. She felt Lana’s muscles become rigid, words hitching in her throat, as she held her breath.

She stopped short, depriving Lana of her ecstasy. A loud moan begged for more attention as she writhed within her restraints. “No, no, no...” she whined as Aixara trailed some consolation kisses up her back, eventually hovering just over her shoulder. “No, why did you stop? Don't stop.”

“You want more?” She whispered into Lana's ear.

“Do you really have to ask?”

Aixara's lips curled into a vicious grin as she retreated a hand back to Lana's clitoris, flicking it over the top. She traced her tongue along Lana's back, ending with a spattering of nips across her ass. She reburied her face, this time drawing her tongue up.

Lana shook as the new sensation delivered a stabbing blow to her abdomen. “Oh, blazes!”

Aixara drew tight, fervent circles. Every vocalization from Lana's lips was perfection, driving her onward. She inserted a couple fingers deep within Lana’s warmth and replaced her tongue with a thumb, pressing harder with every rotation until the tip slipped just inside.

Lana fell toward the shower wall, propping herself up on slippery elbows. Her eyes were closed and deep breaths passed her lips as Aixara probed ever deeper. She dropped her head to rest in the crook of her elbows as Aixara leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Soon, Aixara could feel Lana’s concentration give way to pure pleasure. Little moans of approval rumbled low in their mouths and Aixara dialed up the intensity. A thumb was soon a couple fingers and her kisses were deepening as well.

The pressure began to rise again and Aixara retreated behind Lana once more, using both hands to thrust slender fingers further within until Lana’s legs started shaking.

Lana could scarcely stand up at this point, let alone breathe properly. Involuntary cries mixed with pleas and demands were all dispersed among growls and gasps for air. She canted into Aixara again and again, chasing the orgasm that seemed to dance just out of reach, terrifying in it’s ferocity.

Her feet scrambled for purchase on the slick shower floor as she melted ever closer to the wall for support. Her knuckles were white with the pressure of her hands gripping the towel ring. Nails dug into her palms threatening to draw blood. She was growing hoarse from forced gasps and expletives, but she scarcely noticed.

All of Lana’s attention was focused on what Aixara was doing to her. It was dirty. It was vicious. It was primal-and she was relishing in every glorious second. Her hands were bleeding, her voice was gone, her legs were shaking so terribly that she could barely stand, and every thrust pushed her closer to the edge of her sanity.

Aixara followed Lana’s warm, writhing body as she collapsed into the wall, clenching around her fingers tightly as a raspy scream sang her release. She waved a hand and dissolved her bindings and Lana slumped onto her waiting lap, consumed by bliss. Her shoulders shook with a chill as Lana panted a breeze across her wet chest. She tattooed a few kisses across her forehead and ran a hand down her hair until Lana stirred to life.

A flash of green encircled the pupils of the fiery eyes gazing up from her shoulder.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

Lana failed to answer, opting for a passionate kiss instead.

“I never knew your eyes were green.”

“More of a hazel really, but…wait what?”

Aixara led Lana out of the stall and positioned her in front of the large bathroom mirror that sprawled along the wall over the sink.

Instant amazement stalled Lana’s approach as she caught a glimpse of her eyes. The deep glow had receded to the outer rim of her irises, leaving a color she had not seen since adolescence.

“They are beautiful, like the vermillion crystals in the caves on Ilum. Did I do that?” Aixara asked, a certain sense of accomplishment weaving through her tone.

“It would appear so.” Lana leaned in for a more detailed inspection, “I wonder if it will last.”

“You are worried the others will pester you about it.”

“It is quite noticeable. What shall I tell them, hmm? ‘Aixara fucked me so hard my eyes changed color.’ That sounds lovely!”

Laughter sprung from Aixara, infecting Lana with giggles of her own. “Well, you certainly would get some fantastic reactions! Don’t forget your holocam!”

“Yes, I’m sure that would go over well.”

“I don’t think you need to worry.” Aixara pouted, “It’s already fading.”

Lana inspected her eyes again, noting the vibrant green succumbing to the golden threads that had begun creeping toward her pupils.

“I can’t wait to do that again.” Aixara asserted, creeping her hands over Lana’s shoulders and rising onto her toes to rest her chin on one, beckoning the Sith to kiss her again.

Lana let her eyes sink low, trailing a sideways glance back toward Aixara’s plump, red lips. Before she knew it, she was drawing them into her mouth, vibrating her chin to deliver a series of quick bites that reverberated down Aixara’s spine. She pressed back into her, slowly turning inside an embrace as she advanced Aixara back to the bedroom.

She reached down and wrapped her arms around Aixara’s waist, tossing the two of them onto the bed. Lana crept back onto the pillows, summoning Aixara to follow with teasing kisses, barely grazing her lips before the retreat. A gentle press to her shoulder flipped Aixara onto her back, where she was drawn close to the soft breasts waiting for her.

Lana pulled Aixara up off the bed until her sweat slicked back was gliding across her breasts. She reached down and flung Aixara’s feet in front of her and settled her onto an anxious lap. Lana wrapped a firm arm around a breast, holding the other in a tight grip. She ran her hand deep between Aixara’s legs and yanked her flush to her skin, nipping at a passing earlobe.

Lana laid Aixara’s head on her chest and ran her hands along her body: Lips. Chin. Jawbone. Neck. Chest. She flattened her hands and draped them all the way down her stomach. They came to rest to either side, running heavy fingers across both labia. She crossed her thumbs above the clitoris and rested them high on the bone.

Slowly, Lana pressed her fingers into Aixara, her thumbs raking along the bone. Then she released, splaying her fingers outward onto her legs. Again, she pressed, raising a sigh from the depth of curls starting to writhe against her. Push. Release. Push. Over and over, enjoying every breath escaping from the pink, wet lips that occasionally graced her view.

Aixara was perfect. Lana’s eyes grazed the fertile landscapes before her. Creamy smooth skin delicately rested on toned muscles, flexing under the strains of pleasure. A deep pink crept along her collarbones, begging to be brought forth with kisses. Faint, knitted battle scars caressed the form, peaks and valleys worthy of exploration, each one hiding a secret. Aixara’s breasts shone in the dim light, glistening with desire, nipples erect and wanting. Each breath dashed the light across her skin, the rise and fall tempting Lana’s tongue. Delicate toes drew lines across the sheets, showing off her amazing calves.

The pressure at the base of Lana’s spine drove her hips in sync with Aixara. She snugged into Aixara one last time and then pulled her hands together, trapping her clitoris between them. She raised her hands slowly, waiting until the very last moment to allow it to slip through. A small, quiet moan surfaced in the sigh, causing Lana’s womb to contract. Determined to hear it again, she continued, careful to never touch it. Although, she was finding it hard to resist.

Aixara rolled her hips into Lana. Hands in the front, and a well-placed clitoris in the back. Her ass was dripping wet and she was already trying to force Lana to quicken the pace. Her lips were raw from the extra attention being thrust upon them by a deprived mouth. She contemplated begging. _Sith do not beg. Sith do not give in. Sith do not-oh stars!_

Aixara threw her head over Lana’s shoulder spilling red curls down her back. Her hands found their way to plump thighs and tugged at them in a vain attempt to sink even deeper into the embrace. Fingers _finally_ flicked over her clitoris, causing her already short breaths to become broken and restrained.

“Lana. Mmm, yes, Lana, Ohh.” She whispered into the wet blonde curtain draped over the flushed face of her lover. She pressed into Lana’s hand, begging for her to turn up the intensity. Concession was near immediate and the pants from Aixara’s still swollen and red lips raised bumps along the skin of Lana’s neck.

Lana still clutched her prize, determined to draw out more of the fervid, erotic utterances that now permeated her ears. She flattened her palm onto her clitoris and drew it up to rub against the bone, her fingers diving inside. Aixara’s back arched, but she held firm and quickened her rhythm until the Sith writhed in her arms and electricity erupted onto her thighs.

She rumbled an approval as she nipped at an angry red neck in a full flush. “More.” She demanded.

Violet whips cracked in the air, blazing across fresh skin. She growled through the pain, pulling Aixara closer, fighting through it with the ecstasy brewing between her legs.

Aixara scraped her nails deep, the lightning instantly cauterizing the flow of blood. She arched into Lana again, legs drawn together and shaking with need. She swore that the next thrust would be all she could take, each betrayal sucking in a hitched breath. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Lana slapped a bouncy breast, then held it firm, flitting fingertips over the nipple. She drove her clitoris deep between Aixara’s butt cheeks, each time grazing the base of her spine. Lana had to change her angle to force herself to wait, teetering on the edge. She tightened her grip on Aixara, shuddering behind her as soon as the long-awaited shower rained onto the bed.

A breathless Aixara relaxed into Lana’s arms, kissing one fervently as she came down from the high. She balled up the soiled sheet with her feet and tossed it to the floor as she sank into a pillow, cradled in arms she never wanted to leave.

Lana twirled sleepy curls in her fingers, slowly drifting off next to the growing warmth nestled into her. A low rumble outside sounded the rise of an approaching storm. Her breath drew as deep as the wind grew strong, howling across the windows.

A familiar sound rang within the room. Again, it sounded. A third time and Lana was roused from the edge of a dream, sending her eyes searching through the room for the blue glow. Her holo sounded again, and she carefully rolled out of bed. The holo was buried in a pile or gear next to the bed. She finally unearthed it and levitated the device before her, holding a sheet over her body.

“This better be important.”

Theron appeared, quickly changing the location of his holo when he saw Lana. “Lana?”

“Save it, Theron. Does it really surprise you?”

Theron rolled his eyes, “Sorry to interrupt, but we need you here.”

Lana sighed, “I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Take your time, it’s urgent, but not quite _that_ urgent.”

Lana grabbed the holo and clicked the button, tossing the device on the bed corner. She rifled through the pile of clothes and armor next to the bed. “Where is my…” Her eyes darted through the room, even with the force aiding her vision, her tunic was nowhere to be seen.

Lana searched for her bag, unable to find her tunic, her wet robe would have to suffice to get her home. She donned the robe and stuffed the rest in the bag. She pulled up the hood and turned toward the bed.

Aixara lay half exposed, her ribs rose and fell with a deep sleep. A stray curl draped across her face, getting blown around by the breath from a mouth that had fallen open with her exhaustion. Lana gently climbed on the bed. She tucked the plush duvet around Aixara’s shoulders and shooed away the errant curl, laying a kiss to her temple. She then retreated from the bed and dashed out the door.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana! It’s perfect!

Aixara awoke to her holocom incessantly chiming. “Oh, what is it now?”

She waved a hand under the sheets and her holo flew from the table and hovered in front of her. She was determined to stay in bed. It was dark out, and rain pinged against her windows. Her favorite time to curl up and fall asleep was under a storm.

“Yes?” she snarled, activating the device. Lana’s visage flickered into focus. “Oh, it’s you.” She exclaimed, darting a foot behind her to confirm the absence of the warm body she had fallen asleep next to.

Lana’s voice was all business. “Commander, your presence is requested in the war room. We have an update on the operatives.”

“Be right there.” She sighed begrudgingly, switching off the com and releasing her control, dropping it on the bed.

Aixara lay still for a brief moment, savoring the warmth and comfort of her bed. She listened to the rain dappling down the walls outside, and the low rumble present in the clouds.

She sighed, and threw her feet over the edge, landing on a pile of clothes. She quickly assembled herself, casual clothes would have to do until her armor was cleaned and repaired. She snatched a hair pin from her bedside drawer and threw her hair into a rather messy bun. Deciding not to bother with make-up at this hour, she dashed off to the war room.

She burst through the open doorway, still half asleep. “All-right, fill me in, and tell me we at least have some fresh caf.”

“Right away comman…der.” Theron stammered, staring at her in disbelief.

Aixara glanced at Lana. She was red with a flush and had averted her face from the rest of the room, hiding behind a hand at her temple.

“What? Why is everyone staring at me? I don’t have my armor back yet.”

Senya stifled a laugh, pressing a knuckle to her lips when she saw Koth.

Koth stood rigid in shock. “You are wearing _Lana’s_ tunic.”

Aixara peered down at her hastily assembled outfit. The gray tunic came practically to her knees. “Oh.” She quickly searched for an out as her face grew hot. “Well, fine. If it makes you uncomfortable…”

She spun around to Lana and stripped off the article. Baring her breasts in full view of Lana’s eyes, she tossed the tunic to her, twitching her eyebrows.

“Thank you for letting me borrow a shirt, Lana.” She lied, tone cool as water. She crossed her arms in front of her, barely hiding her nipples, and turned back to the table.

“There, is that better?” She asked Koth, satisfied that her expression and tone reeked of sarcasm.

Senya burst out laughing, turning to lean against a wall, racking with silent thralls.

Koth stepped back, somehow managing to look more traumatized than before. A small whimper finally escaped his mouth, ending in a disgusted “NO!”

Aixara, satisfied, turned back to Lana, voice sweet as honey. “Lana, may I borrow a shirt suitable for a _public_ appearance? You _know_ mine aren’t quite fit for the occasion.” She hoped the emphasis put even more horrifying thoughts into Koth’s mind.

“Absolutely, commander.” Lana tossed the shirt back, glaring at Koth. She may as well play along and make him feel as guilty as he should.

Lana made a show of enjoying the view afforded to her, crossing her arms and blatantly staring as Aixara slipped the cloak back over her head. She raised an eyebrow as Aixara pretended to get her arm caught awkwardly in a sleeve, and bounced to free it. When her head finally emerged from the collar, Lana cracked a smile at the full-on grin spread across Aixara’s face.

“I’ll make some caf.” Theron snickered as he left the war room. As soon as he rounded the doorway peals of laughter could be heard echoing down the hall.

Aixara closed her eyes. She took a breath and her smile dissolved. She turned to face the table, collected and calm.

“What is the current situation?”

“The operatives have escaped the spire, last we heard they were heading to the ship for home.”

“How long ago?”

Lana didn’t even check her chrono. “Forty-seven minutes.”

“Prepare a rescue team and send them to Zakuul, in case they are needed. Call them off if you hear back.”

“Sending orders now. There is something else, Commander.” Lana activated her communicator, “Xalek, we are ready for you.”

Xalek appeared in the doorway and Aixara could swear he was almost giddy under that collected demeanor. He crossed the room to address his former master directly.

“Commander. I have a fresh lead on Ashara. I have put all the intel on this dat-“

“Excellent Xalek, do give her my regards, won’t you?”

“Commander?”

Aixara smiled sweetly, “Xalek, I know my two apprentices were closer than they would like to admit. You are strong enough to handle this mission alone, if we were still with the empire you would be a lord by now at the least. Go and fetch her. Bring her home.”

“As you wish, commander.”

Xalek spun on a heel and quickly left the war room, anxious to begin his journey. Theron nearly ran into him with a fresh carafe in tow.

“Your caf, commander.”

“Thank you, Theron.” She poured a cup and turned back to the table. “Will that be all?”

“For now, yes. We will summon you if we hear anything else from the team.”

“All right, I am going back home to review some intel reports.” She turned to Lana, who was pouring herself a cup of caf.

“Lana, can you drop by with a fresh copy of report AX142? My datapad got into a fight with my desk chair.”

Lana raised an eyebrow at Aixara’s boldness. “Did it now?”

Aixara was already at the doorway. “What? The fight was quite brutal, to the death in fact. The datapad will be sorely missed.”

Lana couldn’t help a miniscule smirk. “Of course, commander.” She grabbed a spare datapad and got to work copying the documents from her personal archive.

Koth finally broke his silence. “I have to get the crew to work on some upgrades to the gravestone.”

“Very well, Koth, we will call you if any news comes in.”

“Thanks. Lana.” He sneered.

Lana raised her head to give him a fierce glare, but he was already gone.

“Theron, can you and Senya monitor the com channels for a moment? I need to deliver this to the commander.”

“Have fun…” Senya replied, half under her breath.

“Senya, all I did was-“

“Give her a shirt!” Senya exclaimed, raising her hands in submission.

Lana looked back at Theron, who had an equally infuriating grin on his face. “That’s enough. From both of you.” She took her parcel in hand, and left swiftly, not wanting to hear the inevitable chatter to ensue. She briskly strolled through the passages, arriving at Aixara’s door.

Aixara jumped off the couch at the door signal, wanting to get Lana inside as quickly as possible.

“Lana.”

“Commander. I have your datapad.”

“I have something for you as well.” She said, hitching a thumb behind her. “Won’t take long, I promise.”

Lana shot Aixara a narrow-eyed glance of sarcasm and calculation as she passed through the door, shutting it behind her.

“So that was a fun meeting, Lana.”

“I was wondering what happened to that tunic.”

“It was in the pile next to the bed. I got dressed in the dark. How did you even get home without it?”

“I had to use my robe.”

“We are never going to live that one down.”

“I agree. It would seem that more discretion is warranted.”

“If you insist.” Aixara burst out laughing as a wicked idea struck her brain.

“Oh, Lana! You should walk back in the war room and toss it on the table. Koth would lose his mind!”

“Aixara! I will do no such thing.”

“Oh, very well, killjoy.”

“He left to get his crew started on the Gravestone anyway.”

“Too bad, I would have loved to see his face!”

“Lovely excuse by the way, they all bought it with fantastic zeal…”

“It wasn’t an excuse.” Aixara crossed the room to her desk and pulled several pieces of datapad out of a drawer. “I really did run over it.”

Lana’s eyes widened at the carnage sprinkled across the desk. “So I see.”

“Lana! It’s perfect!” Aixara squealed.

“What?”

“The datapad. Take _it_ back to the war room. They all think it was a ruse, right? Prove them wrong!”

“I think I will.” She said, gathering the parts into a box Aixara had retrieved from a shelf.

“Go on, Lana. Have a bit of fun with them. I am going to be busy for a while.” Aixara pointed to a stack of at least a dozen datapads and almost a ream of flimsy, covered in drawings and notes.

“I would say have fun, but that is too much, even for me.”

“Eh.” Aixara shrugged. “Six hours, tops.”

Lana raised her eyebrows, “I will leave you to it.”

Aixara flashed a smile, “You can dish the details later.” She opened the door, and gave Lana a swat on her way out.

“Now get out of here and let me get to work.”

Lana waded through the sea of traffic on her way back to the war room. _It must be eight already._ She walked in, hands behind her, box in tow.

Theron and Senya were still awaiting news from the op team. Theron spun his chair to face Lana as she entered.

“Well, that was fast. Did you make your _delivery_?”

Lana revealed the box, upending it over the table. Glass and wafers scattered across in all directions. She surreptitiously glanced at their faces of shock, satisfied with the results.

“Theron, you need to analyze this for any traces of data before you recycle it. Or just send it through the incinerator, your choice.”

“What happened?!”

“It got into a fight with a chair. It lost. Give it a proper burial, won’t you?” The last sentence was tinged with glee.

“Oh, wow, Koth has got to see this…”

Lana faced Theron head-on and steeled her tone. “Actually, Theron, make sure he sees it. A simple shirt for a friend should not draw such wayward attentions. I am sure the two of you are both aware by now that we are involved, but that business is ours alone, and we need to keep the alliance focused on their tasks, not spreading gossip.”

“All right, Lana. We get the point.” Theron waved a hand in agreement.

“Yes. We will refrain from any further ridicules.” Senya conceded.

“Thank you.”


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not discount my elation in having the jewel of the galaxy crawling under my skin, but know that I do not take you for granted.

Aixara sat at her desk. Seven datapads and five stacks of flimsy littered her desk, balancing precariously over the edges. She had lost several pens to her hair, and was chewing furiously on another.

“I have to be missing something…”

Her holocom chimed, drawing her attention. She reached over the growing piles and slapped the button.

“Talk.” She muttered, a pen between her teeth. Theron sprang to life.

“Commander we have heard from the op team, the news is grave.”

Aixara snapped her attention to the holo, removing the pen slowly.

“I’ll be right there.”

She thrust her chair back, and deactivated the holocom. She jogged all the way to the war room.

“Fill me in.”

 “The team took heavy losses, Aric, Kaliyo, and only two members of Havoc squad are aboard the ship. They have seven dead in tow.” Lana tried to keep her voice steady.

“What’s their ETA?”

“In that ship, a couple days at least.”

Aixara mulled the losses over in her mind. The cost was too heavy for a failed mission.

“Place proper burial encasements in the docking bay. The ceremonies will be held following landing by three hours. Have medical droids on staff for the survivors. Prepare posthumous honors and call any families that you can. Advise those in range that they are welcome to attend, with proper credentials. Call back the rescue party as well, if you haven’t already.”

“As you say, commander.”

“So that’s it?” Koth sneered. “We send them on a suicide mission and all they get are promotions they can’t enjoy?”

Aixara’s anger suddenly surfaced. She was frankly sick of his ridicule.

“Those soldiers died honorably in the line of duty. Honors will ensure their families are cared for properly and we will lick our wounds and learn from our mistakes. I would do the same for anyone else on this base if they died serving the alliance! The least you could do is honor the dead and follow orders. We are fighting a WAR Koth! People will die.”

Koth stormed out of the war room.

Lana turned to Aixara, “Don’t worry about him, he will cool off after a couple hours.”

“That isn’t the point, Lana. He lacks any semblance of discipline or respect.”

Senya approached from the far end of the table, hands behind her back.

“Perhaps he should be taught. Isn’t that what you Sith types do?”

“I no longer serve the Sith Empire. Respect and trust must be earned. I apparently have failed in this endeavor.”

“You have mine.” Senya asserted, Theron nodding his agreement from behind her.

 “And mine as well.” Lana added. “Perhaps it is not your failure, commander, but his.”

Aixara tapped a finger against her chin, “Lana, a word please?”

“Of course.”

She led Lana out into the corner of the northern corridor, keeping her voice low, “I need to know the nature of your relationship with Koth.”

Lana looked slightly hurt, though Aixara was unable to discern why. She paused a moment before a response emerged.

“It really isn’t worth mentioning, for me at least.”

“Tell me.” Aixara demanded.

“I had reached a blockade in my attempts to locate you. I needed Senya’s help, but I was unable to reach her. I knew she was hunting Koth…and he proved much easier to find. I finally found Senya, and she agreed to help me, so long as I agreed to stay with Koth. Senya asked me to keep an eye on him; Koth asked me to help him run. Admittedly, I hated the role of double agent, and the whole thing felt…like a being caught in a pointless war while both sides ignored the bigger problem.”

“Much like the Empire and Republic.”

“Exactly. I was eventually able to find you and orchestrate your rescue, but I learned so much more than I ever thought I would. About Koth, Senya, Theron, you, even myself.”

“How long were you with Koth?”

“We spent almost two years together. His affections for me were obvious. He is certainly not known for subtlety.” She snickered.

“We shared a kiss or two along the way. One night we had a few too many drinks after a victory on Zakuul. He walked me to my quarters on the ship. He pressed for more, and I capitulated. His advances evolved, however, and I withdrew, citing that I had other interests. He went on a tirade like I have never seen.”

Aixara suddenly grew hot, “Did he hurt you, Lana?”

“I am Sith!”

“You were also drunk!”

Lana sighed a concession, “No.”

Aixara closed her eyes in relief.

Lana knitted her brows into a stark frown, “His biggest mistake was telling me that all the many stories I had told him about your accomplishments, about how important you are, meant nothing. He saw you as a psychotic murderer! I told him to leave. My inebriated brain blurted out that you meant more to me than he ever would. We didn’t talk for almost a week beyond necessary communication for missions.”

“There was some sort of reconciliation, obviously.”

“Yes, he eventually apologized for his behavior and agreed to keep an open mind. I already had been showing him various combat techniques, but I tried to extend that to helping him develop some modicum of patience, but as yet, his impulsiveness matches only his obstinance, and he continues to show little regret for his outbursts.”

“We worked together for a long time, depended on each other for our lives! I won’t belittle the connection that kind of situation nurtures, but I was focused on my task, and I believe my perceived obsession with you was taken as some kind of foul play. He thought he had broken through, and when I spurned the advance…”

“No need to continue, Lana” Aixara said quietly, raising a hand. “I believe I understand, thank you.”

“Aixara?” Lana implored, “Please forgive me for my lapse in judgement. I didn’t see it then, but now it has become quite clear. His words about you still haunt me, and the more he dares open his mouth, the worse it becomes.”

“No need. You are not under obligations to me, Lana. Do not discount my elation in having the jewel of the galaxy crawling under my skin, but know that I do not take you for granted.”

“Oh, really Aixara.” Lana blushed.

Aixara tamed Lana’s cheekbone with a soft kiss, lingering until Lana smiled beneath her.

“It will come to blows, Lana.” Aixara warned, not a trace of doubt in her voice, “I will spare him, if you only wish it, but at this time he poses a grave security concern.”

Lana dropped her head, “I understand.”

“Have everyone take the night off, I hear Hylo is requesting I meet up with her, some kind of business proposition.”

“Don’t be long, Aixara. I am going to the cantina. I could use a stiff drink after today.”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can be hot too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing you is awful. I decided to skip it this time.

Aixara stood at the door of the hideout, preparing to leave on her mission.

“You go on ahead, Theron, I’ll catch up. Apparently, I need to have a little chat with Lana.” She sneered, training her narrowed eyes over her shoulder.

“Uhh, sure. Meet you there.” He nodded.

Aixara turned to fully face Lana, her eyes still narrow and bold. She summoned her blade, but did not activate it, then she slowly walked across the space, letting the force billow ahead of her.

Lana’s eyes widened. Her hand fell to her hilt, her own hesitation surprising her. Her feelings for Aixara ran deep, and she did not expect a fight. Questions exploded through her head. _What had she done?_

Aixara crept within striking range and Lana drew her blade, hand shaking at it’s impending activation. She came right up to Lana’s eyes, the fine hairs on their noses gently mingled together as they stared each other down.

Breathing stalled as the tension grew heavy in the room, Aixara aimed to perturb every nerve Lana possessed.

Lana blinked.

Aixara lunged at her. Tossing her hilt on the table behind Lana and grabbing her waist with a stormy ferocity, forcing Lana and her now humming blade to connect with her body. She claimed Lana’s mouth, sliding a hand down her arm to push the red blade away.

Lana drew a sharp breath, quickly deactivating her blade and haphazardly dropping it on the table. Sure, intimate moments were not uncommon between them, but Aixara had never been this _insistent_.

Lana sighed heavily as Aixara withdrew her lips to trail insistent kisses down her throat.

“I thought you were going to fight me.”

“I’ve missed you too much for that.”

Aixara placed a kiss in the hollow of Lana’s neck, then began advancing up toward her ear.

Lana groaned, her voice low and intimate, “The feeling is mutual. I rather enjoy your presence.”

“Didn’t you receive any of my calls?” Aixara whispered, having reached her goal.

“Yes, but answering was too risky, I told you not to try to contact me.”

Aixara stepped back and waved a hand gesture in front of Lana, opening her tight-fitting green tunic. She slipped her hands inside around Lana’s ribcage.

“Theron will be expecting you.” Lana reminded her, raising an eyebrow at the quick advancement Aixara had thrust into their relations. She had to admit, it was not unwelcome.

“Forget Theron. Right now, you and I are the only two souls in the galaxy.”

“That’s a lovely sentiment, but-“

Aixara kissed her before she could finish, injecting her tongue to block Lana’s words. Lana shuddered in her arms as the kiss deepened and she crept a hand up Lana’s back, who was beginning to unravel. Traces of responsibilities slipped away, tabled for new, more pressing matters.

“My Lord…oh.” Lana sighed gently. Aixara’s thumb had just found a nipple.

Aixara furrowed her brow, drawing back to look directly into Lana’s eyes. She withdrew a hand from Lana’s tunic and slid it down the front of her stomach.

Aixara sprawled her fingers between Lana’s legs, “What did you call me?”

Lana inhaled sharply, hissing air through her teeth. “Aixara?!” _Now, THAT was a fast advancement!_

Aixara spoke low in Lana’s ear, “That’s what I thought you said.”

She continued her ministrations, pressing ever insistent circles into Lana’s clitoris. Elation followed as Lana swayed against her in rhythm, her fists full of Aixara’s cloak.

“Aixara?” Lana breathed, her knees beginning to weaken.

Aixara was busy covering Lana’s ear with barely-there kisses and skirting her fingers under Lana’s binder. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want more?” Aixara could feel Lana tensing her muscles. She was struggling to stay on her feet and the heat of moisture was seeping through her pants.

“Yes, Aixara.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Aixara stated, matter-of-fact.

Aixara withdrew both hands and stepped back, leaving Lana reeling forward after her.

“What? Why? Dammit!” Lana exclaimed, hands on her knees to brace herself up.

“You had the best slicer in the galaxy at your disposal. Don’t ignore my calls again.”

“WHAT?!” Lana cried. “So this, this was all..Fuck you, Aixara.”

“Excellent idea, occurred to me a lot in fact, but I couldn’t FIND YOU.”

Lana placed her hands on her hips, letting her head fall in half anger, half apology. Her tunic still open, revealing a slick of sweat forming across her breasts.

“I apologize. You were on my mind as well, but I couldn’t risk blowing our cover. How do you think it would have looked to Theron? I don’t trust him with our private messages, and I do not yet possess the proper skills to accomplish such an encryption on my own.”

Aixara’s curiosity stirred, “Yet?”

“I requested his instruction, but the time for action arrived before I was fully prepared to accept such a venture. I did however manage to create the program we planted aboard your ship.”

“Impressive.” Aixara sighed her defeat. “Very well, Lana.” She drew close once again, smiling as an anxious Lana received her once more. “And thank you for confirming my suspicions.”

“What...suspicions?”

“That you tremble when I touch you, and you would approve of me doing it more often.”

Lana’s attention was suddenly drawn to the door, feeling eyes upon her. She shut her tunic quickly.

Aixara drew closer to Lana, keeping their conversation private. “He is rather curious, isn’t he?”

“Theron?”

Aixara nodded, “I’ll take care of it.”

She cupped Lana’s chin and leaned in for a final kiss, slowly shifting her hand up to rest on Lana’s cheek. She drew away, grazing her fingertips across her lips, before withdrawing quickly towards the door, calling her lightsaber from the table.

“Aixara?” Lana begged, watching as she disappeared around the doorway.

“Aixara? Aixara wait!”

_Lana flung herself upright in bed, hand stretched toward the far wall. She was on her ship-Alone, in the dark._

Lana dropped her head to a waiting hand, “All a dream.” She took a few deep breaths, trying to slow her breathing and ignore the slick of warmth present on her thighs.

“Miss me?”

Lana spun around, lightning in her hand, the voice her only hesitation.

“Aixara?!” She stared at the figure in the corner in disbelief. Piercing blue eyes blinked through the darkness.

“What are you doing here? You almost got a face full of lightning!”

“Missing you is awful. I decided to skip it this time.”

“Ugh, you’re so impulsive. I don’t suppose the base knows of your absence.”

“Theron knows.” She assured. “The rest of the base can just use my holo, I am gone often enough that a short absence would hardly come as a surprise, anyway.”

Lana’s glowing eyes narrowed in the dim starlight filtering through her window. The thought of asking Aixara to join her on this mission had been tormenting her for days.

“Get over here, you stowaway.”

The corners of Aixara’s eyes winked shut with a smile as she slipped inside the sheets next to Lana. Her warm body was clad only in a thin, black tunic. Bright green embroidery slithered along the neckline, gently framing Lana’s breasts.

Aixara snuggled into Lana, weaving their legs together and splaying a hand across the small of her back.

“Forgive the deception, but I just couldn’t do it again.”

“Do what?” Lana asked, already starting to survey Aixara’s collarbone for a suitable place to start leaving a trail of speckled passions.

Aixara pulled back a bit to snag Lana’s gaze. “Lana, every time we are together…one of us has to leave. I just wanted a night, even a single one, in which I did not have to let you go.”

“Well, I suppose you are in luck then. My trip was scheduled for just one day, but I received a call earlier from a contact on Darvannis. I found some special equipment for Hylo. Now I know why Theron snickered at me when I extended my mission three more days.”

“Three more?” Aixara grinned, eyes widening with anticipation.

“Yes, we will have three whole nights together, unless I have to get my stowaway home, that is.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“All right, your company is welcome.” A mischievous grin spread across Lana’s face. “But only if you let me take that armor off.”

“What are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! I have a lot more written, but large voids to fill in before I post. Enjoy!


End file.
